A New Hope
by Lizzierose33
Summary: People thought long dead are reappearing in Storybrooke and are trying to take over. Now with Henry,Emma and David trapped in the Enchanted forest,Henry's girlfriend has to uncover the secrets and save Storybrooke from an imminent doom.(Minor cross over with Grimm)Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

It's been two months,one week,three days,eight hours,twelve minutes and forty five seconds,since Henry fell through a portal to god knows where,with his mother and grandfather,counting is the only thing I can do to keep myself sane,and it's stopped working.

Now I'm in the sheriffs station looking through a old book of spells I had taken from the shop belonging to Henry's other grandfather,hoping I can find a way to get Henry back.

I was reading a spell on turning people into toads when Henry's grandmother,Mary Margret,came rushing into the room with her six year old son Neal.

"You may want to hide" she says sitting Neal on the old black couch against the wall farthest from the door.

"What did Hook do"I ask thinking of Henry's stepfather.

"He is actually distracting someone you probably don't want to see"says Mary Margret getting Neal distracted with a colouring book and coming over to me.

"Oh god"I say getting up and running to the back room when I hear my mother's voice coming from the other room.

I had just shut the door when I hear two people walk into the room and I hear Hook start talking to Mary Margret,"This is Mrs Nolan,she knows everybody in this town,she'll tell you what you want to know".

"Hi call me Mary Margret,and you are"I hear her say.

"I'm Natalie Prescott,I'm here looking for my daughter Sarah I was wondering if you've seen her"I hear my mom say.

There's a pause and then I hear Mary Margaret start taking again,"I'm sorry,I haven't seen her"followed by another pause.

"Are you sure take another look"this comes from my mother,I imagine her pushing my photograph at Mary Margaret,not knowing I was hiding in the back room.

"This is a small town,your our first visitor in six years,but no one has moved here in well over eight years,I'm sorry"says Mary Margaret again.

But my mom being as stubborn as she is presses on"Are you sure,I mean maybe on the outskirts of town".

"Mrs Prescott if someone came to this town we would know about it"this comes from Hook and I wish that was true,but truth is a lot of people come to Storybrooke without us knowing,or how they got here for that matter.

"Alright well thanks for your time"says my mother as I hear her exit the room.

I wait thirty seconds just to be sure,then I open the door and step back into the room to find Mary Margaret and Hook staring at me.

"Well where'd you find her"I ask Hook after a few moments of awkwardness.

"Granny's,asking anyone who would listen is they knew you,they all denied it but she didn't believe them"says Hook flipping around a desk chair and sitting down.

"And she's not planning on leaving town any time soon"I say sitting back down in my chair and watch Neal colour for a second.

"Why don't you just talk to her,I mean could it be so bad"says Mary Margaret sitting down next to her son.

"Yes it can be that bad"I say putting my feet up on my desk being carful of the still open book.

"It's your choice,but if I was her I'd be glad for any form of communication from my daughter almost two years even if it was a lot of yelling"says Mary Margaret handing Neal a crayon.

"Can we talk about something else please"I say picking up the book and setting it on my knees.

"Sure,let's talk about getting everyone back,but should we do it with the child in the room"says Hook nodding to Neal.

"No we shouldn't,I'll leave you to it,come on sweetie"says Mary Margaret walking with Neal to the door.

"Bye Killian,Bye Sarah"says Neal waving at the door before disappearing through the door with his mother.

I smile,Neal looks a lot like Henry,Hook starts to talk the second they leave the room,"Did you find any thing in that dusty old book of yours".

"No,but if you want to turn someone in to a toad I'm your girl"I sat as Hook laughs for a second,since Emma's been gone he's barely slept,eaten or smiled,but this is a big step.

"I might take you up in that,so we have nothing"says Hook standing up and getting more coffee.

"No we know for a fact thanks to Gold that they are in the enchanted forest,and we know that as of three days ago they were alive,that's something"I say watching Hook polish off the pot I made a half an hour ago,Hook wasn't the only one not sleeping.

"That was three days ago Dashwood,they could be dead by now"says Hook drinking his coffee.

"We don't know that,we know them they won't give up with out a fight"I say standing up.

"Excuse me for being realistic"says Hook putting his cup down.

"Excuse me being positive and wanting my boyfriend back"I say slamming down the book.

"You think I don't want them back that's my wife and step son we're taking about"says Hook coming over to me,I'm wearing two inch heeled boots and he still has several inches on me.

"We want the same thing,so let's figure out a way to get them back,without killing each other first"I say going back to the book.

"Alright fine"says Hook going back across the room.

"There is nothing in this damn book that can help us"I say flipping through the rest of the pages and slamming the book down on the desk again.

"Alright now no need to freak out there Dashwood"says Hook brewing a new pot of coffee.

"You did"I say sitting down in my chair again.

"Yes,but I'm a pirate we're allowed to freak out"says Hook waiting for the pot to full.

"There is nothing here I'm going back to the shop to get another book"I say grabbing my leather jacket and heading for the door.

"And while your out pick up some more coffee"Hook calls after me.

I walk out of the sheriffs office,it's starting to rain,I walk as fast as I can alone for a few minutes until someone yells my name after me,"Sarah",I turn and look right at my mother.

I keep walking,I hear her yell my name again,this time when I turn,I stop and say,"How the hell did you find me".

"Your cellphone,I got ahold of your new number from the school,which you apparently dropped out off to come to this charming little town"says mom as the rain falls harder.

"Aren't you going to ask me why,and find out the very good reason I had for coming here"I say moving the book to my other arm.

"It doesn't matter what I say,you'll still be mad at me"says mom popping her umbrella.

"Damn straight"I say turning to go to the direction of Gold's shop.

"Sarah please wait"says mom and it causes me to turn again.

"I need to be somewhere,and I really don't like standing in the rain,so make it fast"I say moving the book to keep it dry.

"I just want the chance to make it up to you,for everything I did to you"says mom.

"I need to go"I say as the rain falls even harder.

"Alright,but know I'm not leaving until you talk to me"says mom as I walk away.

I reach Golds shop a few minutes later,completely soaked,I go in and Belle was holding her and Golds eight month old daughter Rose while talking on the phone behind the counter.

"Alright thanks Ashley"she says as she hangs up the phone and then notices me,"Sarah your soaked,"she says setting Rosie down in her bassinet next to the counter and comes over to me.

"Well it's raining and I needed to return this"I say handing her the book.

"Not a drop thank you,come in and take off those clothes I've get extras in the back"says Belle slipping the book back to the shelf and going into the back,coming out a few seconds later with dry clothes and then sends me into the back to change.

I come back out a few minutes later my wet clothes in a plastic bag and start looking through the many things on the shelf while Belle takes another phone call.

"So is it true there that someone came to town looking for you"ask Belle when she hangs up.

"Yep"I say taking a little figurine on the shelf and setting it back down.

"Would you like to talk to me about it"asks Belle picking Rosie up again.

"If I wanted to talk about it I would have with Mary Margaret"I say going back over to Belle.

"Well I guess that's true,so I suppose your here for another book"says Belle as Rosie plays with her mothers necklace.

"Yes please"I say looking in the glass cases,every time I come in here it never ceases to amaze me what Gold has gotten his hands on over the years.

"I don't know what you hope to find in these books,if there is something in here that could help us Rumple would have found it already"says Belle as she hands me Rosie and climbs the ladder behind the counter.

"I need to feel like I'm going something,and looking through these books,is something"I say.I watch Belle for a second and then turn my attention to Rosie.

She,like Neal,remind me of Henry,Neal has his sense of humour and Rosie has his eyes,at this moment them and Henry's younger sister Cosette are,all I have of him.

"Here you go"says Belle climbing down the ladder and places a book on the counter.

"Thank you,and here's your baby"I say handing her Rosie.

I take the book,my bag of wet clothes and say goodbye to Belle and leave the shop.

It's still raining but not as much,I start walking towards the store to get the coffee,when I see my mother walk in to the bed and breakfast.

She really wasn't kidding when she said she wasn't leaving.

I don't what I was worried about,When she catch's a glimpse of what Storybrooke is really like she won't be able to get out of town fast enough.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sitting in Regina's living room when she walks in with her kids,Roland,Ethan and Kiara.

"Roland I need to talk to Sarah for a minute do you want to take your brother and sister upstairs,maybe watch some tv"says Regina to her oldest son.

"Alright mom"says Roland picking up two year old Kiara and then leads four year old Ethan upstairs.

Regina watches them go for a second than comes and sits next to me on the couch,"Mary Margaret told me what happened,do you want to talk about it".

"No not really"I say shutting my laptop.

"If you don't mind my asking what did she do that was so bad"says Regina taking off her coat.

"So you can never do it"I say setting my laptop on the coffee table.

"Pretty much yeah"says Regina as the spongebob square pants intro came on from upstairs.

"Well I'm sorry to tell you,you kind of already did it"I say standing up,getting my now empty cup of coffee and go into the kitchen.

"I did,to which kid"she says following me.

"It's really a mixture of two things you did to two different people"I say pouring another cup of coffee.

"Which people"say Regina with no sign of letting up.

"Belle and Henry"I say going back into the living room.

"Belle and Henry,and these things are similar"says Regina following me again.

"Yep"I say sipping my coffee.

"The only thing I can think of is putting Henry in therapy after he found the book and Belle the only thing I ever really did to her was the asylum"says Regina as she figures it out,"Your mother put you in an asylum".

"In Georgia we call it the looney bin"I say setting down my cup.

"Well why I mean your perfectly sane,I mean hopefully as your dating my son and your currently living in the same house as my other three children"says Regina sitting down beside me.

"I am perfectly sane I assure you"I say picking up my cup again.

"Then why the asylum"asks Regina.

"How much did Henry tell you about what I can do"I ask once again setting my cup down and setting my arms on my knees.

"Not a lot,he just said you can see things no one else can see,things that make us look normal"says Regina.

"Well he's right,but the correct term is Grimm,and the things I can see are called Wessen,and I can see them when they don't want to be seen"I say rubbing my temples feeling a headache coming on.

"And what are these Wessen exactly"Regina asks wearily.

"Monsters,well in your terms there werewolves,witches,Santa Claus-"I saw before Regina interrupts me,"Santa Claus"she says shocked.

"You don't want to know,you really don't"I say sipping more of my coffee.

"I'll take your word for it,but what does this have to do with your mother"asks Regina confused by the connection.

"I get the what you call Grimm gene from my father whom I've never met,my mother is completely human but she knows about all of this stuff,so when I was seven I went to school one day and saw my teacher was a Hexenbiest and our principal a Fuchsbau I kind freaked out and my mom put me in the hospital because apparently having a daughter in a looney bin is better than having a daughter who says her teachers are monsters,I was there for a year,and from then on I kept what I saw to myself because I didn't want to go back"I say setting down my cup again.

"When did you find out that you weren't crazy"says Regina as we can hear Kiara laughing from upstairs.

"A few months before I turned eighteen I was looking in the hall closet for something and I found this big box of letters and packages that my dad had sent me,my mom had intercepted them before I got a chance to see them,and I opened them all of them,and they went back all the way to when I was five,and in them he explained what I was,what we were,and I also found books he sent me about all the different types of Wessen there were,and it just clicked I wasn't crazy,I was different but I wasn't crazy"I say recounting the story I told Henry almost word for word.

"When did you tell your mother that you knew"asks Regina listening intently.

"I didn't,I left that night,after reading the letters I didn't want to hear my mothers excuses so I packed my stuff,I left I note saying I know,and was on the next bus to New York,changed my last name from Prescott to Dashwood,and you know the rest"I say rubbing my temples again.

"But you haven't heard from her since you left,how did she know where you were"asks Regina asking the same question I did.

"I had already been accepted to NYU when I ran away,but I never told her about it,she somehow figured it out and got my cellphone number from the school and tracked me that way"I say finishing off my coffee.

"How many cups have you had today"asks Regina changing the subject which I was fine with.

"Is it bad if I say I lost count after twelve"I say honestly.

"How long did you sleep for last night"Regina asked in the same tone of voice she does when she asks the kids if they brushed their teeth.

"Two,thee hours maybe"I say not really sure.

"I miss him too"says Regina guessing why I wasn't sleeping.

"I just can't stop thinking something is wrong"I say not mentioning the dream.

"I knew Henry,and I know Emma and David,they'll be fine"she says as her phone beeps in her purse across the room.

"I hope so"I say as Regina goes over to her purse and takes out her phone.

"We need to go"says Regina as she runs to the stairs.

"Wait,why"I ask standing up to face her.

"Leroy just saw Pan at the well,everyone else will meet us there,but first I need to get the kids to granny's"says Regina as she runs up the rest off the stairs.

I go over to the hall table,and unlock the drawer,since I'm the only one without a special skill or tons of combat practice,I was given a gun,and the hall table was were I kept it when I was home,I take out the nine mm when Regina comes rushing back down the stairs with the kids and I tuck it into the holster before they see it.

"You go I'll meet you there"says Regina,I nod knowing better than to argue with her and grab the keys to my bike.

The cherry red motorcycle was a gift from Henry I didn't like to use it if I didn't have to,but I now I had to.

The second I'm out the door I see my mother come up the front walk,crap.

"I don't have time for this I need to go"I say before she gets a chance to speak and walk past her right to my bike parked in the driveway.

"I just need a minute"mom says following me,I swear she nearly fainted when she realized the bike was mine.

"Thats a minute I don't have"I say as she grabs my arm stopping me from going.

"Mom,I need to go,if I don't innocent people are going to get hurt"I say getting out of her grip and hop onto my bike.

"Your exaggerating,no one will get hurt if you don't get hurt if you don't leave right now"says mom just noticing my gun,"Why the heck do you have that".

"Protection"I say putting on my helmet.

"Against what bears"she says only half kidding.

"Against some one far more dangerous we need to stop,don't follow me"I say starting my bike and pulling out of the driveway.


	3. Chapter 3

I stop my bike at the edge of the forest,where Mr Gold,Mary Margaret,Hook, and Regina's husband Robin are waiting.

"Where's Regina"asks Robin right when I get off my bike.

"Dropping off the kids,she'll be here soon"I say taking out my gun and loading it.

"Should we wait for her"asks Mary Margaret looking at Gold.

"Don't have to"says Hook as Regina comes up behind us.

"I got here as soon as I could"she says as she gives Robin a quick kiss.

"Where are the kids"asks Robin.

"At Granny's she won't let them out of her sight"Regina answers back.

"Alright what's the plan"I ask putting my gun back into the holster permanently attached at my hip.

"I go up first you know surprise him while you all lay in wait for a surprise attack,when I give the signal ambush him"says Gold taking charge as usual.

"That works for me"says Mary Margaret and we all agree.

"But remember we want him alive,freeze him,knock him unconscious, transport him somewhere else,just don't kill him,he's the key to getting Emma,Henry and David back"says Hook screwing in his hook.

We all agree,Gold heads off first,as part of the plan we wait a few minutes then head of after him,being carful to be quiet.

We split up just before we come to the well so we can surround it,no way in,no way out.

Henry once told me the well in the centre of the towns magic and that Pans already messed with it once,that can't happen again.

I come up up to the well and I'm carful not to be seen,Gold and Pan are already deep in conversation.

"Just what do want"I hear Gold say to Pan as Robin comes up beside me with his crossbow drawn.

"Vengeance,you took my life now I'm going to take your's starting with everything and everyone you care about"says Pan to Gold.

"And to achieve that you send my grandson through a portal"asks Gold making eye contact with me for a slit second then looking away.

"He fell through,trying to save that girlfriend of his,that was never the plan"says Pan bitterly.

"Well I'm sorry,but I hope you realize you can't win"say Gold not giving the signal.

"We're not worried,we have something you don't expect"says Pan sounding like a evil genius.

"So do I,and it is extraordinary"says Gold giving the signal.

I take out my gun,Robin and I share a look and we surround the well,along with the others.

"This is it your secret weapon,I have to say I'm disappointed Rumple"says Pan looking all of us over.

"It's over"says Mary Margaret pointing her bow at Pan.

"It's not over it's never over"says Pan.

"Oh but it is,because last time I checked your on the other side of two arrows,a bullet and a very angry pirate and sorceress,and I can unleash them when ever I want "says Gold taking a step towards his father.

"I thought you cared more for your son then that,Rumple"says Pan to everyone's shock.

His son,Henry's father,I thought he was dead.

"My son is dead your partner killed him"says Gold coldly.

"I'm surprised Rumple,I'm back,Zelena's back have you ever considered the possibility that he's alive"says Pan and based on the look on Golds face he haven't.

"Are you saying he's alive"asks Hook sounding angry.

"Oh yes he's alive,and he's waiting for you to save him,tick tock,Rumple,tick tock"says Pan teasing us.

"Now"Gold says,our signal to fire.

Robin,Mary Margaret and I all fire at the same time as Pan disappears in a cloud of purple smoke.

We all go over to the arrows and bullet lying on the ground as if they were placed there unfired.

"What the hell just happened"I ask picking up my bullet.

"He played us,and we fell for it"says Regina walking over to Robin.

"What did he mean when he said Neal's alive"asks Mary Margaret looking at her arrow.

"He's lying he has to be"says Robin putting his arm around his wife.

"No he's not"says Gold so quiet I almost couldn't hear him.

"Gold"I ask walking over to him.

"I know my father,he wouldn't lie about something like that,Bae's alive"says Gold as he starts walking back to town.

We call after him but he doesn't even turn around,I look back at Mary Margaret,"Now what".

"We need a new plan,we've got a rescue mission to complete"says Mary Margaret and the others nod and we all head back to town.


	4. Chapter 4

A few hours later I'm sitting in Granny's just before closing,trying to hack into my mothers phone to send a message saying she was needed at work and to come back now, when Belle walks in and sits down next to me at the counter.

"Is it true"asks Belle before I could say hello.

"That's the second time you've said that to me today"I say looking up from my computer.

"Is it true,Neal might be alive"she says closing my laptop.

"Yes it's true,but Pan might be lying"I say drinking some of my coffee.

"No,if Pan wanted torture Rumple using Neal he would say he could be alive not that he is"says Belle twisting her wedding ring.

"If he's alive we'll find him"I say putting my hand over hers in an attempt to comfort her.

"But what kind of shape will he be in when we do"says Belle looking straight ahead.

"What does Gold say about this"I ask squeezing her hand.

"He didn't say anything,you know how he gets,he just went to the basement saying he was working on something"says Belle looking scared.

"It's all going to be alright"I say as my mom walks in,"I'll be right back"I say to Belle as I go over to my mother.

"What are you a stalker or something"I say before she could say anything.

"I'm not a stalker,I'm your mother there's a difference"she says,as if.

"Showing up at my job,and my home and now here it's a valid question"I say as Ruby starts to put up the chairs.

"I just want to talk"says mom as Ruby looks at us.

"Outside"I say pushing my mom out the door.

I close the door and turn to face my mom and she starts talking,"Are you still taking your meds,do they even have a pharmacy here"asks mom looking around completely missing the pharmacy down the street.

"I flushed them,a year and a half ago"I say looking at the ground.

"I can not believe you Sarah,you know what Dr Han said,if you stop taking your meds the hallucinations will come back"says mom as if giving me a lecture would make things better.

"They never left,but you already knew that"I say tempted to turn back to Granny's.

"I don't know what your talking about"says mom fiddling with her purse.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about,you know what I am,and you know what daddy is,but the only thing I don't know is why you didn't tell me"I say taking a step towards my mother.

"I was trying to protect you,I thought if I told you they weren't real it would go away,I did what I thought was best"says mom looking me right in the eye.

"No you were trying to protect yourself,putting me in a mental hospital was the only thing you could think of to protect yourself"I say going back to the door.

I'm about to go inside when my mom starts talking again,"Any mother in this town would have done the same thing if you get a chance to know them you'll see,you'll see what mothers do for their children".

Ok now I'm really mad,I go back over to her,"Don't you ever say that to me,there are lots of great mothers in this town and I know a lot of them,Regina,the woman I'm staying with,she's got four kids,she would lay her life down for any of them in a heart beat,Mary Margaret the woman you met today at the sheriffs station she's got two,she once let her daughter go to give her,her best chance,and Belle the woman I was talking to nearly gave her life for her daughter and doesn't think twice about it,and Emma she did something without thinking and out of love that saved her sons life,that's what a mother is,someone who excepts her child for who they are and not what they could be,and you are not my mother"I say leaving her standing there and go back to Granny's and close the door behind me.

I lean against the door frame,Belle looks at me,"Sarah are you alright".

I don't answer and the tears start to flow and I slide down to the floor.

Belle comes over to me and pulls me into her arms,"Shush,it's all right,it's all right".

I cry,I cry for the dad I've never met,I cry for Henry who I may never see again,I cry for my mom not seeing me for who I am,and I cry for me,the girl who had true love and let it slip through her fingers.


	5. Chapter 5

"Watch me Sarah,watch me"says Henry's three year old half sister Cosette as she does a summer salut.

"Good job sweetie your getting so good"I say as she comes over for a hug.

It's been a day since my mom showed up and Hook,finally admitting he needed to sleep,asked me to take Cosette to the park,a task I happily accepted,it was to nice to stay inside anyhow.

"Sarah"she asked in that little girl voice of hers.

"What is it sweetie"I ask in return.

"When's my mommy coming back"she asks.

I'm a little taken aback by the question,but then again I had no idea what Mary Margaret and Hook had told their children to explain their missing parent,they couldn't tell them the truth.

"Well what does your daddy say"I ask just planning on building on that.

"He says mommy,Henry and grandpa are on a big adventure and that they'll be home soon"she says,oh thank you Hook for making it easy.

"Well that's exactly what their doing,and their trying to get back to you as fast as the can"I say brushing a whisp of her blonde hair out of her eyes.

"Well why didn't they take me with them"she asks playing with the grass.

"Because,um,it's not safe for little girls like you to go"I say.

"But I'm a big girl"she says,she's got me there.

"I'm sorry big girls like you"I say correcting myself.

"Well why didn't you or daddy go,you like adventures"says Cosette looking at me with those big brown eyes of hers.

"Because me,your daddy and grandma had to say behind and help Regina run Storybrooke and to take care of you,because your a very big handful"I say kissing her cheek repeatedly just to hear her laugh.

"I am not"she says still laughing.

"Are to"I say tickling her stomach which makes her laugh harder.

"Alright go play,but stay where I can see you"I say standing up and watching her run off towards her friends.

I go back over to the bench I was sitting at about five feet give or take from the playground and check my phone,no new messages.

The park was quite crowded today apparently lots of people had thought it would be a good idea to take their kids to the park,I couldn't blame them,it was really nice out for October.

"So your a sheriffs deputy and a nanny,they must not pay well"says a voice behind me.

I turn and see my mother standing two feet away,looking at me.

"I work full time at the sheriffs department,I'm watching Cosette as a favour for a friend"I say turning my attention back to Cosette who is trying to build a sand castle her hands and pink dress both getting stained with sand.

"Some friend leaving you with their kid all day"says mom coming and sitting beside me.

"What do you want"I ask not looking at her and instead finding a leaf between my boots very interesting.

"I want to apologize for my behaviour last night I was out of line"says mom following my gaze until she sees Cosette,"You know you used to wear your hair in pigtails like that when you were little".

"You know what your right you were out of line,but I'm not talking back what I said,I meant every word"I say looking back to Cosette.

"I know you did,is there anything I can do can do to make it up to you"asks mom,as if.

"You can give me the last eleven years of my life back"I say playing with my necklace which my mother noticed.

"Where did you get that"she asks shewing my hand away and looking for herself.

"It was a gift from daddy,like you care"I say taking back my necklace.

It was originally a key,but based on the legends I read it's really important,so I turned it into a necklace,and never let it out of my sight.

"You shouldn't be wearing that"says mom still looking at it.

"Why do you care it's a cheap trinket"I say looking back to Cosette,thinking how could she possibly know what it really was.

"It is not and it's very valuable to a lot of people,why don't you let me take it"says mom thinking I would agree to that,and I'm surprised she knew about it.

"So you can turn it over to the royal families,yeah right"I say still playing with the key and then turning to her,"You say you want to be in my life I want you to say it".

"Say what"asks mom confused.

"That I'm a Grimm"I say looking right at her.

"What would that accomplish"says mom putting it off.

"Say it or I walk away right now"I say not lying.

"I won't say it,because it won't accomplish anything"says mom not looking at me.

"No you won't say it because you don't want to admit that I'm anything but normal,you don't want to admit that I'm a freak"I say getting mad.

"That's not it"says mom.

"If you don't say it right now I walk away"I say standing up.

"I won't say it"mom says again.

"Don't contact me until your more willing"I say as I walk towards Cosette.

"Come on sweetie"I say as she stands up wipes the sand on to her dress and takes my hand and we leave the park together,I look at my mother once and she looks full of regret.


	6. Chapter 6

It always starts the same,I'm back in New York with Henry.

We're in our apartment.

We're dancing.

I step on Henry's foot for the tenth time,but he doesn't care.

We're together.

Henry is just about to kiss me,when there's a knock on the door,"I'll get it"he says going to the door.

It opens before he gets there,and Pan and Zelena enter.

"You lose"they say and open up the portal.

Henry is sucked up and I grab on to his hand with my right and a pipe with the left.

"Don't let go,Henry don't let go"I cry out over the sound of the portal.

"You can't hang on Sarah,you need to let me go"Henry yells back.

"No I can't lose you"I say as my fingers loosen from the pipe.

"I love you"says Henry as he let's go of my hand and disappears into the portal.

I scream,and the portal closes,and then I wake up.

I'm in the sheriff station,on the couch,I must have fallen asleep.

"Just a dream,just a dream"I tell myself as I sit up.

But of course it wasn't a dream,Henry's gone.

I look over at the clock hanging above Emma's desk,it's four,I haven't been asleep that long.

I reach down and grab the book I was reading and walk back over to my desk and sit down.

I put my face in my hands and try to will myself to wake up more.

I take my phone out of my desk drawer and I have two new messages.

One is from my mom which I delete without listening to,the other is from Regina asking if I'll be home for dinner.

I hold my phone in my hands and dial a familiar number.

I listens as it rings,no one,no one ever picks up.

"This is Henry,I'm sorry I can't take your call,but please leave a message and I'll return it as soon as possible"followed by another beep.

I turn off my phone and look over to Emma's empty desk and to the picture she keeps of him there.

It was taken just before Henry left for New York,he is holding Cosette on his lap and he's smiling directly at the camera.

I walk over to it and pick it up,"Oh Henry I miss you"I say as if he can hear me.

I am interrupted in my self pity by a knock on the door.

I set down the picture and turn to the door and a women I've never seen before.

She looks to be around Hooks age,with dark hair and skin,she was very beautiful,and would definitely get a second look in New York,here was no exception.

"May I help you"I ask walking over to her.

"Are you Sarah Elinor Dashwood"she asks looking around the room.

"Yes I am is there something I can help you with"I ask wondering how she knew my full name.

"Formally known as Sarah Julia Prescott of Atlanta,Georgia and as Georgia at the Leather and Lace strip club on thirty second street"she says by memory,how does she know about that,only Henry was supposed to know I worked at a strip club and I swore him to secrecy.

"Who are you"I ask slowly taking my gun out of the holster.

"I'm an old friend of Henry's"she says as she takes a needle out of her pocket and jabs it into my neck,and everything goes black.


	7. Chapter 7

I come to I'm lying on the ground and someone is shaking my shoulders,"Hey wake up,you need to wake up".

It's definitely a man's voice,but I don't recognize it.

I slowly open my eyes and when things come into view I look around,I'm in a cage,almost like what they keep dogs in,it's about six feet by six feet,and it looks to be about six feet high,in some sort of basement,cluttered with old junk,no windows,the only out is a door at the top of a flight of stairs.

My head is cloudy,I try on my surroundings to focus,but it's hard.

I look at the man in there with me,he's in his late thirties to early forties,wearing jeans and a dark blue t-shirt covered in what I hope is dirt,he's in need of a shave,and he looks at me with big blue eyes,familiar blue eyes.

"Good your awake,can you tell me your name"he asks he helps me sit up against the cage wall.

"Sarah"I say my mouth tasting like cotton.

"Nice to meet you Sarah I'm Neal"he says sticking out his hand,but I don't take it.

So Pan wasn't lying,he was alive,and I was staring him right in eye.

"I know your son"I say after an awkward moment of silence.

"You know Henry,is he alright"asks Neal.

"He fell through a portal two months ago"I say watching his face drain of colour.

"A portal,to where"asks Neal shocked.

"The enchanted forest"I say looking around more.

"Was he alone"Neal asks looking down at the concrete ground.

"No,Emma and David are with him"I say my mouth even more dry.

"That's better than nothing,I'm sorry do you want some water"asks Neal handing me a metal water bottle.

I drink so fast I almost choke,but it's the best thing I've ever drunk so I don't care,I hand Neal the now empty water bottle."I really should have offered you a drink sooner"he laughs,and then sits down against the opposite wall of the cage,"So how do you know Henry".

"He's my boyfriend"I say with a smile.

"Well I've pictured meeting my son's first girlfriend,this is not what I pictured"Neal laughs again like he forgets where we are.

"We're all looking for you back in Storybrooke"I say rubbing my neck,where that crazy lady stabbed me.

"I know Pan told me"says Neal looking at the door at the far end of the room.

"How long have you been here"I ask also looking at the door in cause someone comes through it.

"I'm not sure,I remember walking up here and time passes differently when your in a cage,but I have a few fuzzy memories before that"says Neal scratching his head.

"Like what"I ask looking right at him.

"Me running,I don't know what from but I'm scared,then everything goes black and I hear Pan say you'll never save him now"says Neal wringing his hands.

"Could he be talking about Henry"I ask even though I knew the answer.

"He had to be"says Neal as the door opens and footsteps follow.

Pan and Zelena enter the room with the woman who had drugged me,she looks right at Neal,"Hello Neal,comfy".

"What did I ever see in you Tamara"Neal asks looking at her,so her name is Tamara,to bad I was liking calling her crazy lady.

"Sarah your awake that's wonderful"says Zelena walking closer to the cage.

"Why did you bring me here"I ask looking from her to Pan to Tamara for some kind of clue.

"We made a deal with someone,that if we brought you here,they'd help us"says Pan as another pair of footsteps are heard on the stairs.

"Who"I say as my mother enters the room,holy shit,"Mom".

Neal looks back at me,at then at my mom,"Well this is awkward".

"I'm sorry Sarah,but they said they could fix things between us"mom says looking at Zelena who nods in return.

"Mom listen to me,everything they've told you is a lie,that's what they do they manipulate people"I say standing up and going to the front off the cage and look her right in the eye.

"Don't listen to her Natalie"says Zelena playing with her amulet.

"What about you Zelena,Henry told me all about your plan and it's ruined,David and Mary Margaret's baby,is six years old,you can't use him,and Pan you wanted Henry's heart,look around he's not here"I say looking at each of them in turn.

"Plans change all the time,and as for Henry we'll get his heart soon enough"Pan looks right at Neal when he says that.

"Stay the hell away from my boy"says Neal standing up and going right across from Pan looking like he could kill him.

"You know Bae you're more like your father than you choose to believe,you both failed to protect your son"says Pan as he is an inch away from Neal.

"Do you know where we get it from,you"says Neal as I see the confusion on my mothers face,guess no one told her that Pan is really a centuries old man trapped in the body of a young boy,wonder what else they didn't tell her.

"Yes I suppose that's true but the difference is it's haunted the two of you for years but me didn't have to think about it twice"says Pan,"Natalie take care of the prisoners for us make sure they don't try anything".

"Alright"says Mom unsure of herself.

"Listen to me,you won't win,you'll never win"I say.

"But we've already won"says Zelena going up the stairs.

Pan is just about to leave when he turns to Neal,"I'll be sure to bring Henry by,so you have a chance to say goodbye".

"I'll kill you,let me out of this cage and I'll kill you"Neal yells to Pan as he climbs the stairs.

Only mom and Tamara remain behind,"Neal you haven't changed a bit"she says cold as stone.

"This is all your fault,if I never brought you here,this never would have happened"Neal says right to her,with that look in his eyes.

"It would have happened Neal,just later"says Tamara completely emotionless.

"What are you getting out of this"I ask looking at Neal.

"The same thing she was getting seven years ago,the distraction of magic"says Neal.

"No,I'm getting revenge against the people who took my life away,well I must be going,bye Neal"says Tamara as she walks up the stairs.

"Did you date her"I ask Neal.

"We were engaged"says Neal embarrassed.

I turn to my mother,"How could you do this".

"They said that there was a way for use to be happy again"says mom looking around.

"Mom do you think they care about us,they don't,their just using you"I say wrapping my fingers against the wires of the cage.

"You need to stop assuming the worst of people Sarah,beside the cage thing they seem very nice"says mom doubting the words that come out of her mouth.

"Were you not just listening,their planing on killing my nineteen year old son"says Neal coming up beside me.

"I doubt that's what their doing"says mom not looking at Neal but at me.

"No Pan is going to tear out his heart and use it to live forever,I've seen him do it before"says Neal gloomily,Henry never really talked about it but he still suffered from the effects of it.

"You need to let us our of here we stop this"I say.

"I can't"says mom looking at the ground.

"How did they tell you they would fix your relationship with Sarah"asks Neal thinking about something.

"They said that there was a spell-"says mom before Neal interrupts her.

"I know the spell your talking about and it was destroyed years ago"says Neal shaking his head.

"Your lying it must not have destroyed and how would you know"ask my mom.

"Because I was there,it was incinerated"says Neal leaning against the wall.

"You need to let us out of here,Neal,he has a family looking for him,it's only a matter off time before they find us"I say unsure,I don't even know where we are,how would they.

"I can't Sarah"says mom as she does and sits down on the fold up chair on the other side of the room.

"Look we're a lot alike,we both want to protect our children,and we can't do that from here"says Neal looking right at my mom.

I feel something in my cowboy boot,I look it's my phone,I remember after I called Henry I stuck it into my boot out of habit,and no one had bothered to check.

Neal is still trying to convince my mom to let us go,he sees my phone but turns away and I turn slightly so she wouldn't see it and turn it on,please god let there be bars.

My prayers are answered and I have three bars and send a message to Regina,Been kidnapped,Pan and Zelena are behind it,with Neal,mom tardier,that last line was painful to write.

I send it and hope she can trace it or contact us back.

I slip my phone back into my boot and go back over to Neal.

"When did you agree to this"I ask my mom,who I shocked that I ask that.

"Two months ago,they contacted me and said they could help"says mom.

"Two months that's when Henry,Emma and David fell through the portal"I whisper to Neal.

"Why did you agree to it"Neal asks.

"Because I didn't know where my daughter was,I'd lost a year and a half I didn't want to lose any more time with her"mom says standing up.

"Because of your friends do you know how much time I've lost with my son,seven years I'll never get back please don't let me lose any more time"asks Neal appealing to the parent in her.

"I can't I'm sorry"says mom as she goes up the stairs and disappears.

Neal watches her go and then turns to me,"I see why you left".

"I just hope that message went through"I say taking out my phone again and cradling it in my hands and sitting down.

"You managed to get a signal"Neal asks moving so he is now across from me.

"By some miracle yeah"I say looking at the door in cause someone decides to come through it.

"Who'd you sent it to"asks Neal as he sits down.

"Regina,I'd text your dad but I don't know his number"I say as Neal pulls a piece of paper out of his pocket,"What's that".

"Pan gave this to me after I woke up,probably just to mess with my head but it helps"says Neal handing it to me.

Its of both him and Henry,Henry is about eleven and they look happy.

"I've lost so much time,it's probably already to late to be the dad I wanted to be to him"says Neal as I hand it back.

"My dad left before I was born,I've never met him,but if he were to walk through that door I would give him a second chance,it's never to late"I say twisting my ring as I spoke.

"If he walked through that door and let us out of this cage you'd have no choice"says Neal and we laugh for a second.

"I suppose your right"I say trying to wipe the smile off my face.

"Do you really think we could start over"asks Neal still looking at the photo.

"Henry really misses you,he'll be thrilled to know your back"I say as my phone starts to vibrate,Regina is calling me.

I pick up,"Regina"I say completely relived.

"Sarah I got your text are you alright"says Regina at a mile a minute.

"Yes I'm fine"I say looking at Neal.

"Hang on hon I'm putting you on speaker"she says,"Alright Sarah your on".

"Are you alright"asks Mary Margaret a second later.

"Yes,yes I'm fine"I say again.

"Do you know where you are"asks Hook sounding concerned.

"No I'm in some sort of basement in a cage"I say looking around again.

"The farm house"says Hook to everyone on the other side of the phone.

"Sit tight kid we're on our way"says Robin as I hear Gold talking in the background but I can't make out what he's saying.

"Miss Dashwood"he says when he comes on the phone.

"Gold"I say as Neal's eyes widen when I say his fathers name.

"What did you mean in your message when you said you were with my son"asks Gold.

"That he's sitting across from me"I say looking at Neal again.

"Is he alright"asks Gold as he takes the phone off of speaker phone.

"Ask him yourself"I say as I stick the phone out to Neal,"Talk to your dad".

Neal takes the phone from me,"Hello,Papa"he says smiling,"No no I'm fine,I'm fine just get here soon,alright see you then,okay,I love you too"he hangs up.

"Well"I ask as he hands me my phone back.

"They'll be here soon,but they may be a while"he says as I play with my necklace,my necklace.

"I'm not waiting that long"I say as I take it off and change it into the key.

"What are you doing"Neal asks confused.

"I can't believe I didn't think of this sooner"I say as I go over to the door of the cage.

Neal walks over to me,"What are you doing".

"My father sent this to me a year and a half ago"I say as I try to fit it into the lock.

"So"asks Neal confused.

"So he said it was of great importance,and he was right"I say as I open the door.

We walk out and I spot my gun on a nearby table and pick it up,it's empty,crap.

"This is to easy"says Neal picking up a baseball bat.

"How do you mean"I ask looking for the carthage.

"They left your phone in your boot,and basically a key to get out,something's up"says Neal swinging the bat.

"I'm with you about the phone,but when it's around my neck,that's what it looks like a necklace"I say reattaching it around my neck.

"I guess your right"says Neal.

"Now what"I say as I find a rife with enough bullets in it to get us out of here.

"We get outside,and we run like hell"says Neal as I cock the gun.

"Works for me"I say as we head up the stars.


	8. Chapter 8

My mom must have forgotten to lock the door,but that was good for us because we were able to get out side really soon.

Hook was right,about twenty feet from the cellar door was a farmhouse that looked like it haven't been used in years,and about twenty feet from that was a barn that also looked abandoned.

My head was still cloudy but I tried not to think about that,but that was hard.

Neal squints at the sunlight,he must have been in that basement a long time.

We start to run towards the main road,when my mother,Tamara and a man and a guy a little younger than me,I don't recognize come out off the house,mom looks shocked,guess she didn't plan on us getting out.

"Get out of the way"I say pointing the rifle at Tamara's chest.

"Not going to happen"says the man as he takes out a gun of his own and fires at me.

I jump out of the way but the bullet grazes my right arm,I didn't feel anything,I probably wouldn't have realized I'd been shot if Neal haven't eyed my arm.

I take aim and fire my gun and hit the man square in the chest.

"Greg"Tamara cry's as she comes to his aid.

"Now let us go before someone else gets hurt"says Neal still holding the bat.

"Not going to happen Balfire"says the kid pulling out a knife and charging at Neal.

I scream,but Neal hits him in the stomach with his bat and the guy falls to the ground,"Better luck next time Felix".

Tamara charges at me,tackles me to the ground and I drop my rifle,"You shot my boyfriend now your going to pay"she says as she pins me down and pulls out a knife.

I hear Neal call my name as the kid stands up again and charges at him.

I knee Tamara in the stomach,use my other foot to kick her in the leg and when she loosens her grip on my arms I grab her by the shoulders and flip her on to her back and kick her knife away.

"My boyfriend was sucked down a portal by your bosses,who do you think as the right to be mad right now"I say as I hear cars pull up and people running towards us.

"You'll never win,their to powerful"says Tamara as people behind me start to call my name.

"Evil is vanquished,good over powers them that's the way it's always been"I say as the footsteps come closer.

"Times are changing"says Tamara,as Hook pulls me off of her.

Hook pulls me to my feet as Robin grabs Tamara and pulls her to her feet,"Hello Hook"she says fighting Robins grip.

"Tamara,wish I could say good to see you"says Hook sounding bitter.

"Your not still mad about the last time are you"asks Tamara sounding cold.

"Yes"says Hook as Robin handcuffs her.

"Well sorry"says Tamara as Robin leads her away.

Regina runs past them and right to me and pulls me into a hug,"Are you alright".

"I'm fine"I say as I hug her back.

We break apart and Mary Margaret comes up behind us and pulls me into another hug"We were so worried".

We break apart again and I look around, Gold and Neal were hugging about five feet away,the kid lying unconscious on the ground,his nose bleeding like a faucet,Hook is looking over the guy I shot and yells for us to call 911,and Regina is talking to my mother whom I didn't know was still there,and from here I can hear her reming her out.

"Sarah your bleeding"says Mary Margaret taking a handkerchief and pressing it to my arm,I can still barely feel it,most likely from the adrenaline,I'll probably end up needing stitches.

"I'm fine"I say,but Mary Margaret still holds the cloth to my arm.

"Don't ever scare us like that again"she says taking the cloth away and inspecting my arm.

"I was gone for what three hours"I say to Mary Margaret's shocked face.

"Try two days"she says reapplying the cloth.

I'm shocked I turn to Neal who is walking over to us with Gold.

"Why didn't you tell me I was unconscious for two days"I ask before he gets a chance to speak.

"You didn't ask"he says as Robin goes over to Neal,"Hey Robin"says Neal as they hug like old friends.

"Good to see you Neal"says Robin as they break apart.

"Hey thanks for taking such good care of my boy for me"says Neal as Hook walks over to us.

"It's been a honour" says Robin as Hook comes up beside him.

"What about me no thanks for taking care of Henry"says Hook as Neal gives him a hug to.

"Well thanks for taking care of Henry and thanks for stealing my girlfriend"says Neal as they break apart.

"I didn't steal her and she wasn't your girlfriend"says Hook correcting him.

"You know what as long as she's happy that's all that matters"says Neal as Regina comes back over to us.

"Well that's great,now are we calling an ambulance for this guy or what"says Hook pointing back at the man.

"Is that Greg Mendell"asks Mary Margaret confused.

"Yep and Tamara is handcuffed in the car"says Regina.

"You know him"I ask confused.

"Him and Tamara were send by Pan seven years ago to bring Henry to Neverland"says Neal shooting daggers at Greg.

"And they were dead"I ask looking around.

Everyone looks at Gold,oh,"Really"I say to him.

"Well I thought they killed my son"says Gold as Greg moans in pain,"What happened to him anyway"Gold asks us.

"Someone shot him"answers Hook.

"Neal you shot him"says Mary Margaret shocked.

"Neal didn't shoot him I did"I answer to everybody's but Neal's shock,"He tried to kill us,I didn't have a lot of options,are we calling an ambulance or not"I say to everybody stare.

"No"says Regina,which shock's me.

"Regina"says Mary Margaret sounding disappointed in her.

"I never thought I would say this but I agree with Regina"says Hook,shocking me less.

"Hook"says Mary Margaret in the same tone.

"Well what do expect us to say,last time this man was hurt,we saved his life and how does he repay us,he tries to kill us"says Gold,guess he was a no too.

"I think Neal should decide,I mean this guy stole his girlfriend,shot him,kidnapped his son and locked him in a cage,if any one should decide,it should be him"says Robin which shocks all of us.

"I can live with that"says Regina as Hook and Gold agree.

"Well Neal it's all up to you,what'll it be"I ask,it could go ether way.

Neal is quiet for a second but then says,"Call it in".

Mary Margaret breathes a sigh of relief,but Hook,Regina and Gold look shocked.

"Why,he tortured you why would you let him live after that"Gold asks his son.

"Because I want him to suffer like I did,I want to see him rot in a cage like he wanted me to,and he can't do that if he's dead,and besides if we kill him,we're no better than him and the people he works for"says Neal.

We all agree,"I'll go call it in"says Regina taking out her phone and steps away from us.

Hook goes back over to Mendell and flips him on his back and uses his own coat to stop the bleeding.

Mary Margaret hands me the handkerchief and goes over and gives Neal a hug.

I press the cloth to my still bleeding arm and walk over to my mom who is still standing where I last saw her,"How could you do this"I ask as she eyes my arm.

"I just thought-"she says before I interrupt her.

"You thought,you thought you locking me in a cage would make me love you again"I say firing out the last words before I could think about them.

"Are you saying you don't love me anymore"my mom asks tears filling her eyes.

"Not this second"I say walking back towards my new family.


	9. Chapter 9

"So here are the rules of jail,don't try to escape,don't speak unless your spoken to,and I can not stress this enough don't kill each other,blood is a pain to get out of the wallpaper"I hear Hook say as I enter the sheriffs station.

It's been a day since the fight at the farm house and I'd needed for stitches to close the wound on my arm and Neal had been looked over at the hospital and released,and Gold took him home.

That kid,who's name is apparently Felix,was being held with all the other people who were to dangerous to be in general population,I don't know where but Regina assured me that I didn't want to know.

Mendell was out of surgery,but was in a coma and no one was sure if he was going to make it,much to a lot of our pleasure.

I walk in and see Hook standing in front of the jail cell,where my mother and Tamara are sitting on their respective beds and listening to what Hook is saying.

My mom jumps up when she sees me,"Sarah".

"What did I say about speaking"says Hook,"Aren't you supposed to be resting"Hook says to me.

Whale says it's going to be at least another day until the drugs are completely out of system and advised me to take it easy until my head clears up.

"I'm here for my laptop"I say to Hook.

"It's on your desk"says Hook pointing to my desk using his hook.

I go over and stick my laptop in to my bag along with the book I was reading before I was kidnapped.

"Are you coming to Granny's tonight"I ask Hook referring to Neal's welcome home party,or welcome back to life party.

"Oh yes Cosette is really excited"Hook says turning to me.

"So's Neal,I mean Neal Nolan"I say still not getting used to the two Neal's thing.

"So when do we get food"asks Tamara interrupting our conversation.

"What did I just say"yells Hook into the cell.

"Why am I here,I didn't break the law"asks my mom.

"Oh,you didn't,accessory to kidnapping,accessory to assault,false imprisonment and you piss me off"says Hook as he takes some sandwiches off of his desk and pushes them through the bars,"There's your food".

"The party is at six,don't be late"I say as Mary Margaret enters the room with Cosette and Neal Nolan.

"Daddy"says Cosette as she runs to Hook the second she sees him.

"There's my princess"says Hook hugging his daughter.

I watch their interaction,and after a minute I realize my mom is to.

"Did you have fun with grandma and Neal"asks Hook as he breaks away from his daughter.

"Yes"says Cosette smiling.

"Yeah what did you do"asked Hook,completely forgetting that he'd just been threatened his prisoners.

"We went to see the horses"Says Cosette still smiling.

"Wow,you know what I'm going to top that,tomorrow I'm taking you to Jolly Roger and I'll teach you to be a real pirate"Hook says smiling.

"Yay"says Cosette as she hugs her dad again.

"Alright go play with Neal,I need to talk to grandma"says Hook as he stands and Cosette and Neal run off into the front room.

"Please tell me real pirate doesn't involve killing and stealing things"says Mary Margaret when there out of ear shot.

"Of course not,I'm teaching her to sail,and that's it"says Hook calming down his mother in law.

"Good I don't want you to ruin her just yet"says Mary Margaret as I laugh a little.

"How would I ruin her"Hook ask confused.

"Well your a pirate you used to kill and steal things for a living and I'm surprised your hook hasn't given her nightmares"says Mary Margaret pointing to the hook.

"I see your point"says Hook being agreeable for once.

"When can I get out of here"my mom asks interrupting our conversation.

"Shut up"which surprisingly doesn't come from Hook but from me.

"Excuse me young lady I am still your mother and you can't tell me to shut up"says my mom in a tone I always dreaded growing up.

"The only we share at this moment is genetics,and far as I'm concerned you can rot in that cage"I say and I get a disappointed look from Mary Margaret.

"You don't mean that"she says still giving me the look.

"Yes I do she left me to rot in an mental hospital and then in that basement,I've stopped caring what happens to her"I say as I grab my stuff and leave the room.

I am very aware of the fact Mary Margaret is following me but I don't stop until I'm right at the front door and sit down on the bench next to it,Mary Margaret sits down next to me.

"I know your angry with her,you have every right to be,but you can't just cut her out of your life"she says but I'm not looking at her,I'm looking out of the glass doors and watching the cars go by.

"Why not I did it before"I say quietly.

"We don't get to pick our family,so we have to make do with what we get"says Mary Margaret grabbing my hand.

"I did"I say still not looking at her.

"You did what"asks Mary Margaret as I finally look at her.

"I picked my family"I say to her shock,"In the year and a half I've know Henry and the three months I've been here,Henry,Hook,Emma,Regina,David and you have been a better family to me then my mother ever was".

"I don't know what to say to that"Mary Margaret says,obviously touched.

"How about we just hug"I say.

"Works for me"Mary Margaret says as she pulls me into her arms,"Do you want to go back in there"she asks after she let's me go.

"No,I'm going to Granny's it see if she needs any help"I say as I stand up.

"Alright see you later"Mary Margaret says as she stands up and walks into the main office,and I stand up and go out the door.

I'm a half a block from Granny's when my cellphone rings,it's a number I don't recognize,but I answer it any way.

"Hello"I say not sure what to expect.

"Sarah"says a male voice I don't recognize,"Your in danger they know where you are"he says again.

"Who is this"I say stopping in the middle of the sidewalk.

"You need to get out of there"he says again,quieter like someone is listening who shouldn't be.

Suddenly something clicked in my mind and I said,"Dad".

"There is silence on the other end,and I'm not sure from what.

He then says,"Get out of town"and then hangs up the phone.

I look around expecting to see some sniper from one of the roof tops,but there's nothing.

I put my phone back into my purse and walk the rest of the way to granny's in a way I haven't walked since leaving New York,looking over my shoulder waiting for the big bad monster to jump out of the shadows and drag me back to his lair,but of course there's nothing.

I'm just coming up to Granny's when Archie calls to me from across the street.

"Are you to busy"he asks as Pongo sniffing my shoes.

"No it's fine,what's up"I ask still looking around in case someone comes up behind Archie.

"In light of everything that's happened I think it would be a good idea for you to talk to someone"he says now realizing my traveling gaze,"Are you waiting for someone".

I snap out of it,"No of course not".

"It's fine if you are"says Archie as Pongo sniffs around.

"When you say someone to talk to"I ask giving him my full attention.

"Well a therapist,me"Archie says referring to himself.

"Thanks for the concern but I have bad experiences with therapists"I say starting to head for the door.

"Well I'm different,I know what you are"Archie says stepping in front of me.

"You do"I say surprised.

"Belle told me,she said you were having a hard time"he says as Pongo lays down.

"If I say yes no pills"I say playing with my necklace.

"No pills,unless there absolutely necessary"he says scratching Pongo's head.

"No mental hospitals"I say still holding my necklace.

"I can solemnly promise no mental hospitals"Archie says very matter a factly.

"You free on Tuesday"I ask sticking my hands into my pockets.

"Yes,how's three for you"Archie asks smiling that I agreed to it.

"Alright I'll be there,I'll see you at see you at the party tonight"I say as I head into Granny's.

"See you then"Archie says as he and Pongo continue their walk.

Granny as it turns out didn't need any help,so I just sat at one of the tables with my laptop.

One of the things Henry and I bonded over was that we could never be away from our computers for very long,Henry because an idea might come to him,me I might need to hack into something.

Around sixth grade everybody found out about my time in the mental hospital and I became a social praia,so I spent a lot of lonely lunch hours in the schools computer lab and was able to teach myself a few things.

Computers and math were my only comfort,in very uncomfortable world.

I take out my phone and search the number.

It has a Austrian area code,what's in Austria,besides Vienna and the birthplace of Adolf Hitler.

I hack in to a law enforcement database from Boston,an act that may or may not be legal,and search the number.

It's registered to a man called Jakob Gladwell,my fathers name is Jacob I know that much.

So it was him,it was my father who called me,and now that I know that I have I better expectation about what he meant.

Was it royal families,Wessen,or much worse Verrat after the key.

They can't know where I am,it's impossible,Storybrooke doesn't even exist,Henry said he had a hard time getting into NYU because of that fact.

I touch the key around my neck,there were originally seven,the royal families have four,two are in unknown locations and I have one,if the royal families get the remaining keys it could be the end to people like me.

Ruby comes and sits down across from me,"You know for as long as I've known you I don't think I've ever seen you without that computer".

I don't answer,I'm still looking at the screen thinking.

"Sarah"Ruby says closing my computer.

"Sorry,what did you say"I ask now listening.

"Are you all right"Ruby asks looking concerned.

"I'm fine"I say not really sure if that's true.

"Really because you look like someone ran over your cat"says Ruby.

"I'm allergic"I say putting up laptop back in my bag.

"I'm more of a dog person anyway"Ruby says smiling,not a surprise considering.

"So Granny's got everything ready for the party"I ask looking around as Granny hangs a banner that reads,Welcome home Neal behind the counter.

"Oh,yeah everyone's really exited,I think it will be good to get everybody's mind off what's been happening,the last big party like this we had was Henry's going away party last year"Ruby says as her smile vanishes,"I'm so sorry I wasn't thinking".

"It's fine we have to talk about him sometime"I say hoping that Henry wouldn't come up that much.

"So completely changing the subject,what's up with this thing with your mom"Ruby asks,not completely changing the subject.

"I'm not sure,I was actually considering giving her a second chance before I found out she went to the dark side so to speak,now I don't know what to do"I say honestly.

Your mom came in here a few times before,she was caught,and she asked everybody about you,and that strikes me as someone how cares a lot"Ruby says as Granny asks her to get some lasagna out of the freezer,"I should go are you really ok".

"I'm fine I promise"I say as Ruby goes into the back.

I grab my stuff and head for home,all the while looking for something strange,well strange for Storybrooke.


	10. Chapter 10

"So isn't the point of you being the guest of honour mean you have to be inside"I say to Neal later that night when I find him sitting outside Granny's alone,drinking a beer.

"I'm just not in the celebrating mood"Neal says as I sit down beside him.

"Because Henry's not here"I say sipping my coke.

"Yeah,when I came back I thought this would be my second chance with my son,now he's not even here for that chance to even happen"Neal says looking back at Granny's.

"He'll come back,it's not over"I say setting my empty glass onto the table.

"Do you believe that"Neal asks looking back to me.

"I have,or else why get up in the morning"I say touching my necklace.

"You really love him don't you"Neal says setting down his beer.

"More than anything"I say moving my hand back to my lap.

"So I didn't really get to hear this,but how did you to meet"Neal asks,a question I knew was coming.

"There was a party at some frat house my roommate dragged me to,Henry was there trying not to be,and he came up to me and said,Can I borrow your phone I want to call my mom and tell her I met the girl of my dreams"I say as both Neal and I smile.

"That's my boy"Neal says sipping more of his beer.

"So I called him out on using such a cheesy line and he said that,his friend told him that if he didn't go ask me for my number he would"I say remembering that Henry's friend did ask for my number later that night.

"Did you give him your number"Neal asks as laughing comes form inside.

"Yeah I did,he called me the next day,and we met for coffee and the rest is history"I say using an equally cliche line as the one Henry used to pick me up.

"That's a great story"Neal says picking at the label of his beer.

"It's not that great"I say still smiling.

"It's better than most,want to know how I met Emma,she stole my stolen car"Neal says smiling at the memory.

"That's pretty bad"I say still smiling.

"I guess we should go back inside"Neal says drumming his fingers on the table.

"And here I thought I would be the first one to suggest that"I say honestly.

"I'm out of beer"Neal says turning his bottle upside down to show it was of course empty.

"Alright then"I say as we stand up and head back inside.

There is a least thirty people at Granny's,who are ether eating,drinking or talking and they were so distracted no one looked up when we entered.

Neal goes back to the counter and gets another beer while making small talk with Ruby.

After I refill my drink,I go over to Belle who was holding a very sleepy Rosie.

"So are you having fun"I asked her as I sipped my newly refilled drink.

"Oh,yes but I think Rosie is getting kind of tired"Belle says moving her daughter so her head is resting against her shoulder.

"So Gold looks like he's having a good time"I say motioning to Gold how is now talking with Neal at the counter.

"He is,he loves having Neal back"Belle replies.

"So did you ever figure what he was doing in the basement"I ask.

"No,he's stopped going down there during the day but at night I'll wake up and he's not there"Belle says sounding a little worried.

"Look,I haven't known Gold long but I do know that he has good intent,so if I were you I wouldn't worry"I say sipping more of my drink.

"I guess your right,right Rosie daddy wouldn't do anything bad,ever ever"Belle says talking to her daughter for the last part.

"I wish all dad's could do no wrong"I say my mind still on the phone call.

"Tell me about it,but were all human"Belle says as Rosie starts to rub her eyes.

Belle goes to change Rosie's diaper and I start talking to mother superior when Zelena just walks into Granny's,like she doesn't have a care in the world.

"Well isn't this a shindig"she says as everybody reacts scared and slowly moves away from her.

"What do you want Zelena"Regina says as she pushes Roland and Ethan behind her.

"I just thought I'd come into town and see what everybody was going,and see how Neal was readjusting"Zelena says as she crosses over to Neal who is now holding a butter knife like a weapon.

"Come near me again and I'll have to find a new place for this knife"Neal says and I have no doubt he meant it.

"Oh what a shame,you don't seem to appreciate what I've done for you"she says in that shrill voice of hers.

"All you've done for him,killing him and then locking him in a cage was helping him"Gold says ready to pounce at any moment.

"I talked your father out of killing him,he'd be dead right now if it wasn't for me"Zelena says turning her anger to Gold.

"If it wasn't for you he wouldn't have been dead in the first place"Gold says taking a step forward only to have Neal pull him back.

"What do you want from us"I say stepping forward,my hand on my gun in a way she clearly she it.

"Look at that,the only one to step forward is the Grimm"says Zelena announcing my secret to the entire town,"Your mother told me everything about you,what you are,and I think it's fascinating,I bet you've never heard that before,someone describing your gift as a blessing and not a curse".

"Your right I am a Grimm and do you know what a Grimm does,fight monsters and your the biggest monster there is"I say pulling my gun out of the holster and holding it against my side.

"She's right"Mother superior says now standing beside me.

"Oh look at that the fairy is helping you now I'm so scared"Zelena says walking over to Mary Margaret and Neal Nolan,"You were right Sarah,he has grown up".

Zelena reach's out trying to touch his cheek but Mary Margaret steps between them,"I'm not letting you take my son from me again".

"Suit your self"Zelena says walking over to Regina,"You've been busy since I've been gone sis".

"Lay a finger on any of my children and I'll send you back to whatever rock you crawled out from under"Regina says moving forward so Zelena would have to move back,away from her boys.

"That makes two of us"Gold says taking a knife from his pocket and crossing over to her.

"You didn't bring your dagger Rumple,I'm surprised don't worry I'll get it soon enough"she says moving back to the middle of the room and three feet from Golds knife.

"You never answered my question what do you want from us"I say taking a half step forward still holding my gun to my side.

"I'd consider answering her this time"Hook says as he hands Cosette to Mary Margaret and steps forward,his hook easily seen.

"I want the life I should have had,the life you all took from me"Zelena says looking at all of us,but mostly Mary Margaret and Regina.

"That wasn't my fault that mother gave you up,like it wasn't her fault her mother told her father about you,the people you blame most are dead"Regina says taking another step forward.

Zelena steps forward so her and Regina,"Why is it you have everything,a husband who adores you,children who love you,and the respect from everyone around you".

Robin comes over from where he was standing with his sons and crosses over to his wife and steps in between her and Zelena,"Don't even think about it".

"No Robin don't,the reason I have everything is because I don't antagonize everyone around me and blame them for things they can't control,just face it everything you blame others for is your own fault"says Regina.

Zelena flips her hand and throws Regina across the room so she is now lying at Ariel and Eric's feet.

Robin runs to his wife's aid and they help her up,and I raise my gun so it's aimed right at Zelena's chest.

"Don't even think about it Grimm"says Zelena as my gun shakes in my hand until it rips out of it and lands perfectly into Zelena's out stretched palm.

I'm completely speechless as I watch Zelena turn my gun in her hands,"I've always wanted to learn to use one of these".

"There are children here,think of that"I say eying everyone in the room trying to figure out what she might use the gun for.

"I'm not planing on shooting a child,well if an eighteen year old girl is still considered a child then yes it's a child I'm shooting then yes that's exactly what I'm doing"she says as she points the gun directly between my eyes and pulls the trigger.

I shut my eyes,I'm to scared to react and then don't hear anything so I open my eyes.

The bullet was stopped in mid air maybe a half an inch from my nose,I look around and I see a shocked look on Zelena's face,she didn't do that,she wanted me dead,I look over to Gold and see his hand in the air,it was him.

Gold drops his hand and the bullet falls to the floor,I'm still and shock and don't seem to process Zelena dropping my gun,I'm just aware of seeing it lying on the floor.

"Now the question is will you be brought in the easy way or the hard way"says Gold walking over to Zelena.

"The hard way all the way"says Zelena as she disappears in a puff of smoke.

There is a hush over the dinner,Regina takes Kiara from Granny who had been playing with her before Zelena walked in,and her and Robin goes back over to the boys and hug them.

Hook takes Cosette back from Mary Margaret,who was also hugging her son,and pulls her into his arms.

Mother superior pushes a chair over to me and I sit down,Gold walks over to me and hands me a glass of water.

I take it and hold in my lap and look up at him,"You saved me".

"I suppose I did"says Gold as Belle walks over to him.

"Why"I ask as she hands him their daughter.

"Because your starting to grow on me Miss Dashwood,and I know how much you mean to my grandson,and I don't want to see him go through the pain of losing you"says Gold and I nod.

Gold and Belle cross over to Neal as he's picking up my gun,I take a drink finishing the glass in a few gulps.

I'd just set it on a near by table when Regina walks over to me,still holding Kiara in her arms.

"Let me have it"I say as people start to leave.

"Let you have what"Regina asks shifting Kiara in her arms.

"How I need to stop putting myself in dangerous situations before I get myself hurt"I say rubbing my temples.

"I would but I know you won't no matter what I say,but promise me you'll never pull a gun on my sister again"says Regina pushing my chin up with her finger so I'd look at her.

"I promise"I say hoping I could keep it.

"Good girl"says Regina as she walks over to her husband and sons.

I take a few good deep breaths before I stand up and cross over to Hook and Cosette.

"You alright Dashwood"Hook asks me as Cosette takes her arms off from around her fathers neck and looks at me.

"I've been better,how you doing sweetie"I say to Hook and Cosette in turn.

"Sarah why did that mean lady want to hurt you"Cosette asks not fully understanding what just happens,for that I'm glad.

"She doesn't like me very much,but don't worry sweetie,she won't try again ok"I say choosing my words carefully.

"Why doesn't she like you"she asks not letting go.

"Don't worry princess,every thing will be alright"says Hook giving her another hug.

A few minutes later we're all being asked what we're going to do about getting Zelena and Pan,we don't know what to say,we could tell them what they want to hear,that we have a plan or the truth,we have squat.

We go with what they want to hear,saying that we had a plan and it would soon be over,go I hope we were right,I don't think I can go through another night like this.


	11. Chapter 11

"So tell me about the other night"Archie says to me three days later at my first session with him.

"What's there to talk about"I say twisting my ring.

"I was there Sarah,I know Zelena tried to kill you,if it wasn't for Gold you'd be dead right know,how does that make you feel"Archie says writing something down on his clipboard.

"I'm scared,I don't feel like I'm safe anywhere,I mean I felt this way before but now it's like this fear has been magnified by like fifty percent"I say taking a deep breath.

"Alright this is good,what are you scared of exactly"Archie says moving forward in his chair.

"That I'm never going to see Henry again,that something is going to happen to one of us and the last memory I'll ever have of him is him falling through a portal that,that the last time I'll ever see the only man I've ever loved he's scared for his life"I say trying to get that picture out of my head.

"Do you think your fear that Henry won't come back related to your father abandoning you"Archie asks pushing his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose.

"No,why,why would you think that"I ask surprised he suggested that.

"The most influential man in your life walked out before you were born,most people would phrase that as you having daddy issues"Archie says as I smile a little.

"That isn't the first time I've had people say that to me"I say the last person being Henry but I leave that out.

"My point is the kind of message that sends you is that men are never there and that they don't come back,and so now that Henry's gone your subconscious is telling you that he's just like your father,that he's gone forever"Archie says shifting in his chair.

"But Henry's coming back he has to and he's nothing like my father"I say emphasizing that last part.

"I know that but it's hard to against what you've know your entire life"Archie says pushing up his glasses again.

"I guess your right"I say twisting my ring again.

"What you did opening yourself up to Henry,is something most people can only accomplish after years of therapy,so your already half way done therapy"Archie says.

"Does that mean I can leave early"I say as Archie smiles.

"No it doesn't "Archie says still smiling.

"To bad"I say wiping the smile of my face.

"Let's talk about your mother"Archie says I knew that was coming but it still came as a shocking blow.

"What if I don't want to"I say looking out the window.

"Right now this is your biggest problem Sarah,your relationship with your mother is holding you back"Archie says writing something down on his clipboard.

"Exactly it's holding me back so I should just cut it off at the past,before I get hurt again"I say looking back at him.

"That's not all,you have a lot repressed anger towards her and it's not healthy,you need to hide a way to deal with it"Archie says looking at his watch.

"What time is it"I ask hoping we're almost done.

"It's almost three thirty,but we've still got time"Archie says looking back at me.

"Is it possible to deal with it by not dealing with it"I ask convincingly.

"If it was would you be sitting here right now"Archie asks making a good point.

"I guess not"I say looking down at the ugly rug beneath my feet.

"If you want me advice,confront your mother about everything she's ever done,and this is a hard part you need to move on,I'm not saying forgive her but you can't keep holding on to this anger"Archie says as my phone beeps.

"I thought I told you to turn off your phone"Archie says as I take it out of my bag,which was next to me on the couch.

"I'm sorry but I always need to keep it on"I say looking at the caller ID and getting Regina's number"Hello"I ask answering the phone.

"We've got a situation"Regina says after a second.

"Pan or Zelena"I ask already standing up from the couch.

"Nether"Regina says as if she's unsure what to say.

I pause,what,"You've lost me".

"Remember when you were telling me about what you can see every where else"Regina says as a voice I don't recognize starts talking in the background and then Hook tells them to shut up.

My mind is racing at a mile a minute,oh god,"Yeah".

"Well it's not every where else anymore"Regina says quietly.

So my father was right,they did find me and they did come here,this is my fault,I brought them to Storybrooke.

"Where are you"I ask swinging by bag onto my shoulder and putting on my scarf and my peacoat.

"We're at City Hall,and for the time being so are they"Regina says as Hook and the other voice start fighting again.

"Ok I'll be there in ten minutes"I say turning to Archie.

"Go we'll reschedule"Archie says before I could say anything.

"Are you sure"I ask putting my phone back into my bag and start looking for my keys.

"Yes go save us all"Archie says standing up to face me.

"Thank you"I say running to the door.

My bike was parked outside,I'm glad I decided to bring it instead of walking.

I get to city hall in eight minutes and run into the building and straight to Regina's office.

Sure enough every one was there,Regina,Mary Margaret,Hook,Robin,Neal and Gold,waiting for me,as well as the Wesen,three men and one woman,they all look to be in their thirties,they were all wearing black,they are all tied to chairs with rope Hook uses on the Jolly Roger and one was bleeding from his forehead,didn't take a lot of guesses to guess how that happened.

I walk over to them and the guy with the bloody forehead instantly woged,revealing his true form as a Hundjäger,a form I've only seen in books.

He sees that I saw and changes back,"It's you,your the Grimm".

The others look at me and try break free of their bonds, but Neal looks at them and says"Do we really need to go through this again"as Mary Margaret picks a spray bottle up from Regina's desk and sprays them individually with water,and they settle down.

"What are they cats"I say taking off coat,but leaving on my scarf,covering the key just in case.

"We let her pick the form of punishment"Regina says as I set my stuff down on a nearby chair.

"This is the most humane form I could I think of"Mary Margaret says proudly.

"Yeah we use it on cats"I say stepping right in front of the bleeding guy,"Let me see your palm".

Every one looks a little confused,"What are you Dashwood some kind of palm reader why do you want to see his palm"Hook says coming over from his spot from in front of Regina's desk and goes over to the guy next to the one I'm standing in front of and glares at him.

"I want to see if he's Verrat"I say getting more confused looks from people in the room,"Their police for the royal families,the people that rule everything in our world"I explain.

"And you can tell from their palms"Gold asks using his own palm for example.

"Yes there's a tattoo there that is given to all agents of the Verrat,it's four swords crossed over each other"I say drawing the square pattern in my own palm.

The guy doesn't move so Robin comes over and grabs his hand and and pry's his fingers away from his palm revealing the unique tattoo.

"Is this it"Robin asks waiting for my answer.

I nod and turn away slightly,I'd read about the Verrat in the books my dad sent me,but I've never seen one before,in the books their portrayed as ruthless killing machines,and now four are sitting in front of me.

"Are you ok"Regina asks coming over right beside me.

"I'm fine"I say turning back to the Verrat,"Who sent you"I ask getting my courage back.

There is silence for a minute until Gold yells,"Who sent you"he doesn't like people messing with his town any more than I did.

The front guy smiles,"Do you think this is funny"Regina asks moving so she's inches from his face,"Because I'll give you something to laugh about".

Robin pulls Regina away and I move in to her place but two feet back.

"Was it Prince Erik"I ask thinking of the person I knew from the royal family by name.

"You've been out of the game a long time Grimm"says the woman,mocking me.

"Why don't you enlighten us"Hook says moving right in front of her and showing off his hook.

The guy between the girl and blooded guy speaks up first,"Prince Erik has been dead for over six years,Prince Viktor's in charge now".

I look from him and then to Hook and he backs off,"Ok here's my next question,how'd you find out about me"I say moving around the circle.

The guy who hasn't said anything yet speaks up,"Viktor got word about a Grimm in New York City in possession of a key,and we show up there and your not there,and we find things that lead us here"he says getting dirty looks from his friends.

I think of all the things in our apartment that could sent them here,letters from people in town,photographs of Henry's,any thing from that apartment could have brought them here,but I'm the reason they were in that apartment.

I take a deep breath and ask"So what do we do with them".

We're quiet for a second,until Gold motions for us to follow him and we leave Robin to babysit,I grab my stuff and we go into the hallway.

"So what are we going to do"Mary Margaret asks as Hook shuts the door.

"Well we can't let them go"Neal says crossing his arms.

"If we don't the royal families will sent more,but if do let them go they'll come back"I say taking off my scarf revealing the key.

"Is that the key they were talking about"Gold asks pointing at my neck.

I look down at the necklace I've been wearing for so long"Yeah"I say unclasping it from around my neck and showing it off for everyone to see.

"It doesn't look like a key"Hook says looking at it closely.

I pull down the edges and revel the edges of the key,and Gold takes it and turns it over in his hands,"I've never seen anything like it".

Regina looks over Golds shoulder,"Where did you get it"she asks taking it from Gold.

"My dad sent it to me along with some books about Wesen and other things in our world that I needed to know about"I say taking the key back and fastening it back around my neck.

"So this key it's valuable,I mean how much we talking"Neal asks still looking at the key.

"No one knows,it could be millions or it could be nothing,or it could be something more valuable than money"I say looking at the key thinking about what my father wrote about the key.

"So it's not the key it's self it's what it opens"Gold asks as I nod.

"Is that the only key"Hook asks.

"No there were originally seven,as far as I know the royal families have four,I have one and the other two could be anywhere"I say thinking back to the books.

"So we can't give it to them"Regina says,I'm surprised she even mentioned that.

"No"I snap back.

"So we can't give them the key,and we can't let them go and we can't keep them here so what are we going to do"Mary Margaret asks looking at all of us for an idea.

We're all quiet for a second trying to think of ways to get out of this mess,I've got nothing.

Regina speaks up after a minute,"I've got an idea".

We all turn to her,"What is it"Neal asks,guess he had nothing to.

"We let them go but we sent a message with them"Regina says looking proud of herself.

"What kind of message,a threatening note,that won't scare the Verrat"I say as everyone shares a look,"Why do I have the feeling you all know what she means".

Every one looks from me and back to Regina,"Do you mean"Gold asks unsure.

"I do"Regina says smiley slightly.

"I thought we agreed not to do that any more"Hook says,does everyone know but me.

"We're despite,do you have another idea"Regina says as she takes her phone out of her pocket when it beeps.

"Someone tell me what the hell is going on"I say louder than I anticipated.

"She wants to take out their hearts"Mary Margaret says as calmly as if she was saying she was going to spray them with water again.

I feel my jaw drop,what is she doing,"She wants to do what".

"Relax it's completely harmless"Regina says trying to calm me down.

"You want to take out their hearts that sounds pretty harmful to me"I say as Regina's phone beeps again.

"I should take this"she says walking a away a few feet and answering the phone.

"Are we seriously sinking to this level"I say after Regina's out of ear shot.

"And what level would that be Miss Dashwood,because between all of us there's plenty of levels we've sunken too"Gold says as everyone else nods.

I can't lie I've sunken to plenty of levels that others consider unsavoury but I wasn't about to sink to murder.

"Quadruple murder just to send a message,I doubt even you've sunk to that low of a level Gold"I say immediately regretting it,"I'm sorry that came out wrong".

"Don't worry about it dearie and it's not murder"Gold says like nothing happened.

"What are we calling it self defence now,we're still killing them no matter how much they may deserve it"I say as Regina walks back over to us.

"That was Whale,Greg Mendall is awake and he wants to speak to the one who shot him"Regina says looking at me.

"Are we sure that's a good idea"Neal asks cautiously.

"He's in restraints and as long as someone goes with her she should be fine,and this may be our one chance to find Pan and Zelena before they try again"Regina says as I nod in agreement.

"I'm not going anywhere until you promise me,that when I get back those four people will still be alive"I say completely serious,although they've probably killed plenty of people like me,I wasn't about to let them get hurt by people I care about.

"They will be it was never the plan to kill them"Hook says,that doesn't even make sense.

Neal must have seen the confused look on my face because he explained,"It's magic,some people have the ability to take out a persons heart and still keep them alive as if that persons heart was still in tack and beating and Regina is one of those people".

"So when Pan was going to tear out Henry's heart,he actually did it,not just keep him captive and prepare to do it"I say thinking Henry never told me specific's about his time with Pan but suddenly that just made a lot more sense,Neal nods.

"So no killing involved"I say still wrapping my mind around it making sure I've got it.

"No,well what will the royal families do when they come back empty handed"Mary Margaret asks.

"I have no idea,but it won't be pretty"I say honestly.

"So we're going to tear out their hearts and then what"Hook asks a little unsure.

"We send them back to-"Regina asks looking at me for a hint.

"Vienna"I answer back.

"We send them back to Vienna with their hearts not attached to their bodies"Regina says and we all agree.

"Do you think that will keep the royal families out of Storybrooke"Neal asks,I think they were all thinking that.

"I don't know,but to have four of their Hundjäger's hearts in a box will defiantly scare them"I say as every learns the name of what we were facing.

"Enough so they never come near us again"Mary Margaret says as I nod.

"Hopefully"I say touching the key again.

"Alright so Sarah your okay going to the hospital"Neal asks changing the subject.

"Yeah,I'll be fine"I say doubting myself only slightly.

"Take Hook with you just in case there's a problem"Gold says like he was actually concerned about me.

Hook nods and just as we're about to walk away,I turn back to everyone and say"I just want to say I'm sorry about all of this,they would have never found you if it wasn't for me,and I completely understand if you want me to leave,you've got your families to think about".

Everyone looks both shocked and hurt that I said that but Mary Margaret walks over to me and puts her hands on my shoulder's"You are our family,you said it your self"she says giving me a hug.

When we pull apart I turn to everyone else and say"Do you all feel that way".

Every one ether nods or says yes,so I take that as a good sign.

"Thank you"I say as Hook and I head for the door.


	12. Chapter 12

"Were you serious when you said you'd leave if we asked"Hook asks when we walk into the lobby of Storybrooke general hospital.

"Yeah,I was"I say as we reach the reception desk,"We're here to see Dr. Whale".

The fact Greg Mendell was even alive of here for that matter,meant his identity was need to know,and in a small town,it was very need to know.

The receptionist calls Dr Whale,and I turn back to Hook,when he says,"Why would you ever suggest leaving".

"I love this place,it's home,and I love the people in it,I don't want anyone here to get hurt"I say as Whale walks up to us.

"Hook,Sarah,I'm glad your here"Whale says as Hook and I turn in his direction.

"So he's awake"Hook asks in a way that he was hoping Whale was wrong and Mendell was actually dead.

"By some miracle yes,and he's asking a lot of questions,and so are the people here,they need answers"Whale says as everyone in the lobby looks at us hoping to overhear some of our conversation.

"We'll try to give them answers when we can,but first we need to see Greg Mendell"I say as people start to go back to what they were going before.

"Can I just say that I hated having to save this guy twice when he doesn't deserve it ether time"Whale says as he starts leading us down the hallway.

"You don't have to tell me twice,the first time he was here was because he hit me with his car"Hook says as we get in to the elevator.

"I'm not going to ask"I say as Whale hits the button for the third floor.

"Smart girl"Whale says as the elevator starts to move.

"So when did Mendell wake up"I ask staring straight ahead.

"About two hours ago,he's still a little groggy,but he's good considering we pulled a bullet out of his chest"Whale says as the elevator doors open.

"Your keeping him away from other patients"Hook asks as we walk down the hallway past other patents rooms.

"We keep the door locked so he doesn't try anything,he's handcuffed to the bed,only me and one nurse,who's never met him before, have a key,if he talks to her,she has permission to pump him full of drugs"Whale says as he stops at a door at the very end of the hall and pulls out a key ring with a brass key attached.

"Isn't that illegal"I ask as Whale puts the key in the door.

"I think we're past illegal at this point,Dashwood"Hook says as Whale opens the door.

"Be carful and if he try's anything shoot him,I'm going to go check on a patient,I'll be right back"Whale says as he walks back down the hallway.

"Let's get this over with"I say as Hook and I enter the room.

The room is empty except for a couple of monitors,a IV stand,a food tray and Greg Mendell's hospital bed.

His eyes are closed,he has those breathing tubes in his nose, I can see the bandage peeking out from the collar of his hospital gown and like Whale said he's handcuffed to the bed,I want to feel bad that I'm the reason he's here,but after every thing he's done,I just can't,I hope that doesn't make me a bad person.

Hook walks to Mendell's right side and starts to shake his shoulder,"Hey wake up,we need to talk to you".

Mendell opens his eyes and he looks around,when his eyes land on Hook he looks a little scared,understandable,Hook looks pissed,like really pissed,but when his eyes land on me,he looks really mad,also understandable,I did shoot him.

"I heard you wanted to see me"I says as his scowl turns into just plain anger.

"Why the hell did you shoot me"Mendell asks as the monitors start to beep a little faster.

"Calm down mate,that sound is really annoying"says Hook sounding annoyed.

"I shot you because you shot at me,I think that makes us even"I say moving so I'm an a inch from his face,"Where are they".

Mendell's face harden's,his jaw clenches and he stops making eye contact,I'm no expert but he knows something.

"Listen we torn apart the farm house,barn and the cellar,Pan and Zelena weren't there,now we got nothing from,my mom,Felix and your girlfriend,this is your last chance now where are they"I say as Greg Mendell keeps his mouth shut.

Hook slams his hand down on the tray,and grabs Mendell by his hospital gown.

"You better tell me where they are before you find yourself at the other end of my hook"Hook says as the monitors start to go off again.

"Hook,let go of him"I say as I reach across the bed and try to fight Hook's surprisingly strong grip.

"Tell me,tell me"Hook yells at Mendell as I manage to loosen Hooks fingers and Mendell falls back onto his bed,but the monitors keep going off.

Whale and a nurse rush into the room,"What's going on in here"Whale asks as he pulls out a stethoscope and starts to listen to Mendell's heartbeat .

"Nothing,Hook outside now"I say as Hook and leave the room as Whale and the nurse crowd around Mendell.

As Hook closes the door,I turn to him,"What the hell were you thinking".

"I thought I could have gotten him to tell me where Pan and Zelena were,"Hook says as the beeping from the other side of the door gets slower and farther apart.

"Because of what you just did,he won't say another word to us,we just lost our only chance to find Pan and Zelena before they try again,what were you thinking"I ask running my fingers through my hair."

I was thinking that I have a three year old who asks me five times a day when her mom is coming home,and that I'm running out of things to say,I was thinking that my friend is looking for a second chance with his son,and he can't because his son is not here,I was thinking that Mary Margaret is putting on a brave face for her son,but even she is starting to lose hope,I was thinking that this nightmare needs to end"Hook says as Whale opens the door and walks into the hallway and closes the door behind him.

"Well you didn't kill him,which I expect one of you was trying to"Whale says looking at Hook.

"So is he still willing to talk"I ask not expecting a positive answer.

"Well based on the very colourful language he used that I'm not comfortable using,no"Whale says as the nurse exits the room,locking the door behind her.

"So when will he be released"Hook asks as the nurse gives him a dirty look and walks away.

"In about a week,and after that do what ever you want"Whale says as he walks back down the hallway.

I turn back to Hook,"Look I'm sorry I snapped at you".

"Don't worry about it,I deserved it"Hook says as he smiles.

"I just want this to be over"I say playing with my necklace.

"It will be"Hook says taking a step closer to me.

"What you said last week was right,we don't know if their even still alive,we could just be chasing ghosts at this point"I say finally getting out what I've been afraid to say,Henry might be dead.

"We might be,but we both know we're not,look Sarah when I said that,I hadn't slept in three days,I was exhausted,and I'm sorry,but we have to hope right"Hook says taking another step forward.

"This is the first time you've ever apologized to me for anything or the first time you've called me anything but my last name"I say smiling only slightly.

"Well maybe I should start,when you said that we were family,you were right,Cosette loves you like a sister,and Henry loves you so much more then that,and that makes us family,which is why you can't leave"Hook says confusing me a little.

"I told you I was going to leave if I was asked,I wasn't,so I'm staying"I say lying,I was still considering leaving for the sake of everyone in town.

"I know you more than you think,I know that you still think it might be better for everyone that you leave,I know that you've never really felt like you belonged anywhere,and now that you've found a place that you do,your scared,your scared that everyone is going to change their minds about you,and you'll be forced to leave,so you should just leave before that happens"Hook says,hitting it right on the nose.

"And here I thought Mary Margaret was going to be the first one to call me out on that"I say smiling again.

"I know it's hard,but you belong here,and the people here love you,and their not going to let you leave with out a fight"Hook says as my phone buzzes in my pocket,I ignore it.

"Thank you,for saying that,I needed to hear it"I say as my phone buzzes again,this time I take it out of my pocket and look,two missed texts from Regina.

"Gold has something,we should go"I say putting my phone back into my pocket.

"Alright,let's go"Hook says as we walk towards the elevator.

After Hook presses the down button,I turn to him,"Can we just forget what just happened".

The elevator doors open and we step in,and as the doors close,Hook turns to me,"If we do you have to promise to stay put,because this is where your needed".

I nod,and continue staring straight ahead,as Hook keeps talking,"And look at it this way,if they can get me to stay it will be a lot easier for you".

The elevator doors open and Hook and I walk out,I can't stop thinking about what he said,I know I'm needed here,but for how long.

Maybe if Henry never comes back I should leave,I came here because of him,and if I know that he's never coming back,what's the point.

The people here are my family,and from what I've heard,people would do anything for families,even leave them behind if it's the right thing to do.

I guess happily ever after might not be in the cards for me,don't know why I fooled myself by thinking it was possible.


	13. Chapter 13

In the three and some months I've lived in Storybrooke I've never been to Gold's house,I was actually starting to believe that him,Belle,Neal and Rosie were actually living in the back of the shop.

I slam the door of Emma's yellow bug,which Hook was driving and head towards the house.

"So what did Regina say exactly"Hook asks as he closes his own door.

"She said that Gold had something and that we should get to his house and that we should come around back"I say going around back as instructed.

"So have you ever been here before"Hook asks as he catch's up with me.

"I've been here three months I haven't even been to the library yet,you"I ask as we come up to the side of Golds house.

"No,I still don't think he's forgiven me for stealing his wife,he probably still thinks I'll steal something else of his if he invites me into his house"Hook says as we find a cellar door,"Do you think this is what she meant".

"Belle told me that Gold has been spending a lot of time in the basement"I say as I grab the handle and pull.

The door opens with one swift motion,I look at Hook and shrug and start going down the stairs.

The stairs creak under me in a way that I thought they might snap under my weight,but both Hook and I make it to the bottom without a problem.

The room was small,but it was cramped with books,papers and different objects here and there,there was three book cases crammed with books on the wall by the stairs,a small iron wood burning stove was in the corner farthest from the stairs,a cot was under the small window,and a old wood table with four mismatched chairs were in the middle of the room.

Mary Margaret was sitting on the cot with her hands in her lap,Gold was standing in front of the stove throwing another log onto the fire,guess they don't get heating down here, Regina,Neal and Robin were all ether seated or standing around the table,it seems everyone in the room had been having a conversation before Hook and I entered.

"How did it go at the hospital"Regina asks us as Hook gets to the bottom of the stairs.

"Two minutes into the conversation Hook grabs Greg Mendell by the shirt and threatens to kill him if he doesn't tell us where Pan and Zelena are,and now he refuse's to talk to us"I say putting my bag on the back of a empty chair and sit down next to Regina.

"Well we kind of expected that to happen when we sent Hook"Regina says as Neal nods.

"Well it's great to know that you all believe in me"Hook says leaning against one of the bookcases.

"Moving on,so what's going on"I ask turning from Hook to Gold.

"We might have found a way to communicate with Emma,David and Henry"Mary Margaret says standing up.

I can't breath,I can't believe we might be able to talk to Henry.

"It's to dangerous we're not doing it"Regina says looking at Mary Margaret.

"Do you have another idea"she says to no one in particular.

"Can someone please tell us what we're discussing,because I have no idea"Hook says looking around.

"Do you know what happens after someone wakes up from a sleeping curse"Regina says as Hook nods.

"I don't,what happens"I say looking around for a answer.

Gold steps forward,"While their sleeping their souls are transported to the netherworld,another dimension if you will,between life and death".

I'm a little confused,"So what does this have to do with us".

"Gold thinks he found a way for us to use that to communicate with Henry,Emma and David"Robin says looking at his wife.

"I've has been under the curse before,and I've been there before,and so has Henry and David,so if I go under again I might be able to find one of them"Mary Margaret says explaining to me and it seems also trying to convince Regina.

"It's to dangerous,you know what happened last time"Regina says looking right at Mary Margaret.

"That was with David he'd never been under the curse before,I have it's different"Mary Margaret says not dropping the idea.

"She's right dearie,she's done it before,she can do it again,I don't see a problem"Gold says learning against the stairs.

Regina exhales and says,"I'm going to lose aren't I".

Everyone in the room nods,and when Regina agrees,Mary Margaret goes back over to the cot and sits back down,and Gold takes a clear vial with a coppery liquid in it from the shelve and walks over to the cot.

"Drink this and in a few minutes you'll be back in the deep sleep you were on the last time you were there"Gold says handing Mary Margaret the vial and she drinks it,and hands it back to Gold.

"But remember this is just a dream,you can wake up when ever you want"Regina says ,sounding like she didn't believe herself,standing up and walks over to the cot.

"How do I find them"Mary Margaret asks as she suddenly looks more tired.

"Here's the hard part,you need to go throughout the different parts of the netherworld to see if you can find them,the soul never truly stops coming there it just finds another place to go,a place a lot less frightening"Gold says as Mary Margaret lays down on the cot.

"Let's do this"she says and a second later she's asleep.

Regina walks back over and sits down in her chair,Robin comes up behind her and lays his hand on her right shoulder,she looks up at him and lays her hand on top of his.

Gold takes the only available chair left at the table and pours himself a glass of water from the pitcher.

"So how long will she be sleeping for"I ask after a few minutes.

"I'm not sure,could be a few minutes,could be a few hours,it just depends dearie"Gold says finishing his drink.

We're quiet for a few more minutes the only sound being Mary Margaret snore slightly and Neal drumming his fingers on the table.

The quiet is interrupted by Regina's phone blaring Lady Gaga's born this way,which she got at my suggestion after I told her how well it suited her.

She answers it and stands up,"Hello,Leroy is there a problem,what do mean someone is here to bail her out,alright,someone will be down there soon,just stall her, okay"Regina says hanging up her phone and coming back over to the table.

"Whose here to bail,who out"Hook asks coming over from the shelfs.

Even before Regina starts talking I know what's she's going to say,someone is here to bail out my mom.

"Sarah's aunt is her to bail out her mom"Regina says motioning to me as she spoke.

Wait what,my aunt.

I only have one aunt,my aunt Chloe,and her and my mom don't get along,she is the last person I thought my mom would call for anything much less to bail her out of jail,well I guess not now.

"How did she even know she was here"I say twisting my ring again,a nervous habit I've picked up only recently.

"Who knows,she may have know the entire time"Neal says making a very good point.

We're all quiet for another second before I speak up,"I'll go"I say standing up and grabbing my bag.

No one object's,but I can tell that their doing that in their heads.

"I'll come with you"Neal says standing up.

I nod,not in the mood to argue and knowing this may not go well.

"Me to"Regina says putting on her jacket.

I again don't argue,because I know both my aunt and my mother and I very much expect this to get ugly fast.

"We'll call you the second she wakes up"Robin says giving Regina a quick kiss before taking her empty chair.

"We'll be back"Regina says as her and Neal climb up the stairs.

I'm just about to follow them when Hook says,"Dashwood".

I turn to face him,he throws me the keys to the bug and he starts talking again,"Remember your needed,don't forget that".

Gold and Robin both look confused,but I nod and I head up the stairs.

I close the cellar door behind me and I walk back to the front of the house were Neal and Regina are waiting for me,Neal is leaning against the bug and Regina is standing next to her car holding her keys in her hand.

"Every thing alright"Regina asks as I walk to the drivers side of the bug and unlock the door.

"Couldn't be better,let's just go get this over with kay"I say climbing into the drivers seat.

Neal climbs in beside me and I start the car and follow Regina out of the driveway.

"Are you sure your okay"Neal asks after I've been driving for a few minutes.

"I'm fine"I say as we stop at a red light.

"You can say that as many times as you want,but I know it's not true"Neal says waiting for the light to turn.

"I'm telling you I'm fine" I say,in a half ditch attempt to convince him I am fine.

"Sarah,you drink twenty cups of coffee a day and I take that to mean your not sleeping as well as you should be,and your starting to get paranoid"Neal says as the light turns green.

"I am not"I say in complete denial.

"Ever since the party you've been looking over your shoulder like your waiting for someone to jump out from the shadows,if your scared of Pan and Zelena it's ok we all are"Neal says as I pull forward.

"I'm not scared of Pan and Zelena,bring it on"I says focusing on the non existent traffic and not on Neal.

"Then what are you afraid of"Neal asks now noticing I wasn't looking at him.

"Nothing"I say in a way that even I wouldn't believe me.

"It's the Verrat isn't it"Neal says not believing me.

"We know where they are,we have them how can I be afraid of them"I say stopping at a crosswalk as Ashely,Sean and Alexandria cross the street.

"But there are still more like them out there and that they could still come here,which is why you offered to leave,your scared"Neal says as the small family get to the other side of the street and I start driving again.

"What am I scared of,if you know every thing"I say wrapping my hands around the steering wheel.

"Your scared of finally having people putting your feelings first,of finally belonging somewhere and your scared of finally having a family"Neal says as I hit the brakes,turn the key and we stop in the middle of the street.

"What are you doing"Neal asks looking around confused."Let's say your right and your not,why would I be afraid of having that stuff,it's all I ever wanted"I say revealing more about myself then I intended to,shit.

"Because the thought of having it and then losing it is to much,you would rather lose them on your own terms then losing them another way"Neal says as I bite my lower lip.

"Even if I am what do I do about it,what do I do,I don't want to be like that"I say playing with my necklace.

"I don't think you can do anything about it,you just need to learn that it's okay to depend on other people,and that it's okay to let people in"Neal says as I bite my lip again.

"Are you some kind of expert on this subject or something"I say looking Neal in the eye for the first time since we got in the car.

"I just know what your going through is all,and I think your holding up traffic"Neal says pointing to the rear view mirror and sure enough there are two cars behind us.

"Oh shit"I say turning the key and starting the car again and driving away.

A few minutes later we pull up to the sheriffs department to find Regina standing in front of her car,waiting for us.

"I thought you were right behind me,is everything alright"Regina asks as Neal and I get out of the car and walk over to her.

Neal and I look at each other,he looks back at Regina and says"Traffic,you know how it is".

I don't think Regina believes us but she nods and motions to the building"Are you sure you want to do this"She says to me.

"I'm fine"I say adjusting my bag on my shoulder.

"Well let's go and deny bail for someone who may be the only person you can help us find Pan and Zelena"Neal says sticking his hands into his pockets.

"Do you really think that,I mean she's refused to talk to us before why would she choice to later"I say shifting my bag again.

"It's been three days since we talked to her last,and in that time she's been in that jail cell with Tamara and she's had Hook yell at her every twenty seconds,I think she's more willing to talk,and if we agree to drop the charges she'll defiantly tell us,are you alright with that"Regina says first to both Neal and I and then just to me.

"If it gets Pan and Zelena she can move in with us"I say immediately regretting the idea.

"Alright then let's go give her the good news"Neal says as we all head inside,the sound of yelling coming from inside.


	14. Chapter 14

Leroy meets us in the lobby and we can hear "loud talking" from the next room.

"They've been going at it since she got here,and when their not screaming at each other,their screaming at me for you not being here"Leroy says as we walk to the back room.

"We'll take care of it Leroy,go get some coffee"Regina says as Leroy heads for the front door.

"Don't have to tell me twice those people are crazy"Leroy says leaving the building.

Regina,Neal,and I head into the back room and find my mother and my aunt Chloe talking loudly on their side of the bars,Tamara is sitting on her bed looking very annoyed.

"So the first time I hear from you in eleven years,it's to bail you out of jail,can't say I'm surprised"Aunt Chloe says not noticing us enter the room.

"I didn't do anything wrong"My mom says still not seeing us.

"Really,then what do you call accessory to kidnapping, accessory to assault,and false imprisonment,because that sounds like something wrong to me"Regina says startling my mom and aunt.

"Kidnapping,really Natalie were you that desperate,who did she kidnap"Aunt Chloe asks first to my mom then to Regina.

"That would be us"Neal says and for the first time since we entered my aunt Chloe notices I'm standing there and I can see her recognize me.

"Hi Aunt Chloe"I say adjusting my bag yet again.

"Sarah you look really good"Aunt Chloe says looking me up and down.

"Thanks,you too"I say smiling only slightly at the complement.

"I'm sorry but who are you"Aunt Chloe says turning her attention from me to Regina and Neal.

"I'm Regina Mills I'm the mayor of this town,and this is Neal Cassidy he works with the sheriffs department"Regina says motioning to Neal,that isn't entirely true but it works for this situation.

"Okay,well what is bail set at,since I don't think you'll be bailing her out"Aunt Chloe says digging her purse and pulls out a check book.

"Actually we are willing to offer a deal"Neal says taking off his scarf and coat and laying them on top of Hooks empty desk.

"But you said no deal"My mom says for the first time since we walked in the door.

"Well we talked it over and if you tell us what we want to know we will drop the charges and we can move on with your life"Regina says moving closer to the cage.

"I can't I've told,I can't"My mom says turning away from the bars slightly.

"For goodness sake Natalie take the deal just tell them what ever it is they want to know"Aunt Chloe says looking really pissed at my mom,won't be the last time.

"Don't do it"Tamara says so quietly I can barely hear her.

"Shut up Tamara,is there another place we could put her"Neal says to Tamara and then to Regina.

"We can put her with the others,but not now"Regina says coming back over and whispering it to Neal.

"What do they have on you"Aunt Chloe asks putting her check book away.

"You don't know what they can do"mom says as she is now standing straight ahead.

"We know what they can do,we know better then anyone what they can do,so tell us where they are before they hurt anyone else"I say moving closer to the cage.

"I can't,I want to,but I can't"Mom says as she stops making eye contact.

"Don't know why I even tried"I say setting my bag onto my desk and walking over to the coffee machine and pouring myself a cup.

"Just tell them,this is ridicules Natalie,you know what I'm done,I can't deal with you anymore,is there a hotel in this town"Aunt Chloe says turning away from the bars and to Neal.

"Yeah,Granny's bed and breakfast it's down the street"Neal says motioning to the door.

"Thank you"Aunt Chloe says leaving the room and most likely the building.

We're all quiet for a minute but then my mom speaks up,"I didn't want this Sarah I hope you know that".

I slam my newly filled cup of coffee onto the counter,spilling it all over the place,"Then what did you think would happen".

"I thought things could go back to the way things were"Mom says as I grab some paper towel wipe up the mess I made.

"Can you give us a minute"I say looking at Regina and Neal.

"Of course"Regina says as she walks to the door,"Yell if you need anything"and she heads out.

"Don't try anything"Neal says as he follows Regina,it takes me a minute to realize he was talking to Tamara.

After they leave I walk right over to the bars and stare right at my mother,"I don't know what you thought it was like but here's my version,I had no friends,I had no one,and the one person I should have been able to talk about this stuff to,my mother,I couldn't because I was to scared of you sending me away again,you cared more about what other people thought then what was right in front of you,that's what it was before,and now I'm happy,for the first time in a long time I'm happy,I have people who care about me,I'm in love-"I say getting it all off my chest before she interrupts me.

"Well he doesn't love you because why isn't he here"My mom says,and I think Tamara actually smiles.

I'm taken aback by that,"I know he loves me,because he's excepted all the crap I have to deal with everyday and I with him,and the reason he's not here is because those people you decided to trust,sent him somewhere he can't get back from,so now we're trying to get him back,and It's a struggle to get out have bed each morning,but I'm doing it,because I need to hold onto the hope he'll come back to me, you don't know what it's like to be so in love with someone that when your not with them,it feels like they took a part of you with them"I say wringing my hands as I spoke,why is it now everything is coming out.

"I do Sarah,I know exactly what that's like,when your father left me,I was a wreck but then I had you were born,and I had a new love,but now I've lost you"My mom says with tears in her eyes.

"You have,but not because of what you did it's because of what you didn't do and that's except me for who I am,you loved me more for what I could be not for who I am"I say walking over to my desk and grab my bag.

"What is it going to take"My mom asks as I start to turn to door.

"Where are they"I ask again turning only slightly.

"I can't"my mom says looking at Tamara and then back to me.

"Then goodbye"I says walking out the door and into the the lobby where Regina and Neal are waiting.

"How did it go"Regina asks when I enter the room.

"Not well"I say adjusting by bag.

"So what are we going to do"Neal asks as he stands up from the bench he was sitting on.

"We can put Tamara with the others,hopefully spending a few days without her chirping in her ear she might change her mind about talking to us"Regina says as we all agree.

"So what happened to my Aunt Chloe"I ask looking around slightly as if she might still be here.

"She left,said she was going to Granny's"Neal says sticking his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

I breath a slight sign of relief one less person we need to deal with.

"Can I ask why don't they get along"Regina asks after a slight pause.

"I'm not sure,they were really close when I was little but one day they just stopped talking"I reply.

"I noticed that your Aunt never said she was called,how did she know that your mother was here"Neal asks what I've been wondering since we got here.

"I have no idea"I say for what seems like the millionth time that day.

"I've already spoken to the dwarves and we're moving Tamara to where we keep the others,effective immediately"Regina says changing the subject.

"I'm going to have to find out where that is eventually"I say being serious.

"It's a place you don't want to go"Neal says in a way that makes me think he's joking.

"I'm from Atlanta,trust me there's no place worse then what I've seen already"I say joking only a little bit.

Neal and Regina both smile,I wasn't trying to be funny,I was serious,Atlanta has one of the highest crime rates in the country for good reasons.

"Well maybe one day"Regina says in a tone I've only heard her use with her kids.

"Is there anyway you can say that without talking to me like I'm a child"I say once again serious.

"Possibly"She says thinking it over in the same tone.

"I'm going back to Golds,anyone care to join me"I say after a second.

"Sure,just let me get my coat"Neal says as he heads back into the back room.

"You in"I say to Regina as Neal is out of sight.

"I'll be there I while,I just want to make sure the dwarves can handle Tamara"Regina says as Neal comes back in now wearing his coat.

"Ready to go".

"Yep, see you in awhile"I say to Regina as Neal and I head out the door.

"Are you sure your alright"Neal asks as I unlock the bug.

"I'm fine"I says climbing into the drivers seat.

"I'll take your word for it but just don't run out of town now"Neal says climbing in and putting on his seat belt.

"I won't"I say unsure if that's true.

* * *

**Vote for who I should bring back next at my homepage. Happy Reading **


	15. Chapter 15

When Neal and I got back to Golds we saw that the guys had gotten so bored in that time they had taken to playing go fish.

"Three of the most infamous men in literarily history siting around a table playing go fish,now that's a sight"I say as Neal and I enter the small room,Mary Margaret is still asleep on the cot.

"Well you were gone a while,and this is the only card game we all knew how to play"Hook says as he rearranges his cards.

"Where's Regina"Robin asks looking up from his cards.

"We're moving Tamara down to the mines and she's making sure the dwarves can handle her"Neal says taking off his coat.

"The mines,really,that's the dangerous place I shouldn't go"I say taking off my own coat and laying that and my bag next to the stairs.

"It's more you don't want to go"Neal says taking the last empty chair.

"When ever you say something like that it's makes me really want to go"I say studying the titles of the books,most look like there in Latin.

"Please don't"Hook says rearranging his cards again.

"Got any two's"Robin asks looking at Hook.

He gives Robin three if his cards,"Why do they call this game go fish anyway there aren't any fish in it".

"Because the other person has to fish another card out of the pile"I say picking up one of the vials filled with coopery liquid and then setting it down again.

"How could you possibly know that"Neal asks.

I think,how did I know that,"I have no idea".

"You probably have lots of useless facts floating around in your head"Robin says as he adds his new cards to his deck.

Twenty minutes later the guys were still playing cards and I've taken to playing angry birds on my phone,when Mary Margaret shoots up in her sleep.

"Hey are you ok"I ask leaving my phone on the stairs where I had been sitting and walk over to her.

"Did you find Henry or David"Neal asks as he stands up from his chair.

"You need to put me under again"Mary Margret says when she sees Gold.

"Why dearie"Gold asks a little confused.

"You just need to put me under again,I need to go back"Mary Margaret says so upset she almost screamed the words.

"Slow down what happened"I say as I sit at the edge of the cot.

"Did you see ether of them"Hook ask as he stands beside Gold.

"I saw David"Mary Margaret says as Neal pours a glass of water.

"Ok what did he say are they all alright"I ask as Neal hands Mary Margaret the glass.

Mary Margaret looks at her glass then to Neal and then me,no,"Where's Henry".

"He's alive but David said he was hurt"Mary Margaret says she may have said something else but it wouldn't have heard it.

No,he can't be hurt,he still needed to come back to me.

"What do you mean he's hurt"Hook asks as Mary Margaret takes a drink of her water.

"David said he was shot in the shoulder"Mary Margaret as she sets the empty glass onto the ground.

"His shoulder so he could still be alive,right"Neal says looking right at me.

"I,I,need some air"I say as I get up of the cot and run up the stairs so fast I almost knock off my phone.

Once outside I tried to get oxygen back into my lungs,but I couldn' felt like someone was squeezing my heart,painful but nothing I could do.

I hear someone come up the stairs,I wasn't sure who it was because my back was turned.

"Are you alright Sarah "Mary Margaret says as I turn to face her.

"I knew,I knew something was wrong,I just didn't know what,and now that I do know,doesn't make me feel any better,it makes me feel a lot worse"I say feeling tears in my eyes.

"It's all going to be fine.."Mary Margaret says before I interrupt her.

"Everything won't be fine,I know I've been saying that but that's just to keep myself from saying what I really think,that we're going to go through the rest of our lives not knowing,and eventually this will become our normal"I say as she steps forward and gives me a hug.

I'm not really sure what to do so I hug her back and she whispers into my ear,"I know it's hard,and it feels like it will never end,but it will and you and Henry will be together again soon".

I pull apart from her,"How do could you possibly know that".

"Because you and Henry are destined to be together,and when two people are destined to be together they'll find their way back to each other,every time"Mary Margaret says as she smiles like she knows what she's talking about.

"It's just my whole life I've believed in numbers and science and things that made sense,and this whole thing,the magic and fighting with people who have been dead for years and who shouldn't be real in the first place just doesn't ,I'm having a real crisis of Faith here"I say brushing some hair from my eyes.

"We all do eventually but we find new things to believe in,and you need to learn to believe that people do come back and that they aren't always looking for things to fix in you,we're all here for you,with or without Henry"Mary Margaret says.

"Ok"I nod.

"We have a lot to talk about,so how about we go back inside"Mary Margaret says motioning to the cellar door.

"Alright"I say as I follow her back down the stairs.

"Everything alright"Hook asks as we reach the bottom.

"Everything's fine,I just needed to get of here for a minute"I say as I sit down in the chair with the dark wood.

"That's good because we need to plan our next step"Neal says from the chair across from me.

"I just talked to Regina,Tamara's been moved now she's picking up the kids"Robin says slipping his phone back into his pocket.

"Does she know about Henry"I ask looking at my chipped royal blue manicure.

"Yeah,she said that she was surprised but as long as he's alive he's fine"Robin says as Gold sits down on the chair between Neal and I.

"Are we going to put Mary Margaret under again"I ask picking at one of my nails.

"She might be able to find her way back on her own,we'll just have to wait and see"Gold says looking at Mary Margaret as she nods.

"What are we going to do"I ask pouring myself a glass of water.

"Well first we need to find a way to get them back"Hook says coming over to the table and standing behind me.

"What about after,I mean if we get them back what are we going to do about Pan and Zelena"I say taking a drink.

"She's right,how do we know that if we are able to defeat them how do we know that they just won't come back again"Gold says as I finish my drink.

"He's right,we need to know how they got back and who brought them back in the first place,and why they did it"Mary Margaret says moving her hands to make her point.

"Well I wish I could help but I don't remember anything from the time I died until I woke up in the woods"Neal says tapping his fingers on the table.

"Well maybe there's a way we could fix that"Mary Margaret says from her spot near the stairs.

"What,how"I ask shifting in my chair so I was directly facing her.

"How do therapists get their patents to remember traumatic experience's"Mary Margaret says moving over to the table.

"Hypnotism"Gold asks a little unsure.

"That could work"I say sifting in my chair again so I'm facing the middle of the table again.

"I was dead,how could I remember what happen with hypnotism"Neal asks.

"It's actually really works I saw someone do it at the county fair once,he had a guy stuff an entire loaf of bread down his pants and he didn't even realize it until later"I say remembering that guys friends laughing and him not knowing why.

"David did it once before the curse was broken,he almost remembered who he was before"Mary Margaret says remembering.

"If we're out of options I'll talk to Archie"Neal agrees.

"Should we call him now"Hook asks looking to Mary Margaret.

"It's after five he's probably left for the day,we can call tomorrow"I say as Mary Margaret's phone beeps with a new text message.

"Hook,Granny has to go back to the dinner so we need to go get the kids"She says putting her phone back into her pocket.

"Alright,see you all tomorrow"Hook says as him and Mary Margaret head up the stairs.

"So who's up for going to the rabbit hole for a drink"Robin asks after a minute.

"Me,who knows maybe I'll hit my head and remember what happens"Neal says only a little sarcastically.

After they left that left me along with Gold.

"My bike is still at city hall I should go get that and give Hook his car back"I say as I get up and grab my stuff from the stairs.

"Alright"Gold says as he gets up from his chair and goes over to the book shelf and pulls out a book.

"Before I go can I ask you something,this has been bugging me for a few days"I say putting on my coat.

"Of course"Gold says opening the book in his hands.

"At the dinner Zelena said something a dagger,what does she mean"I ask picking up my phone.

Gold is quiet for a second,almost like he didn't expect me to ask that question.

"My dagger is the source of my powers and who ever has my dagger controls me"Gold says setting the book back onto the shelf.

"She's had it before"I ask picking up my purse.

"Yes"Gold says quietly.

"Well I hope it's somewhere safe,so she can't get her hands on it"I say slipping my phone into my purse.

"Don't worry it is"Gold says leaning against the shelf.

"I'll see you tomorrow"I say heading up the stairs.


	16. Chapter 16

I'm just about to fall asleep that night when Regina bursts into my,well Henry's, room.

"Sarah you need to wake up"she says sitting at the edge of my bed and turns on the lamp.

"Regina,what,what time is it"I say still groggy with sleep and moving the clock on my nightstand so I could see it.

"It's one,we need to go"Regina says going over to the closet and taking out a white sweater and black jeans.

"What's going on"I say siting up in bed and rubbing my eyes.

"The Verrat agents,the.."Regina asks setting my clothes onto the bed.

"Hundjäger's,didn't you send them back"I say already slipping the sweater over the blue tank top I had been sleeping in.

"I did,but well we just found them at the edge of town"Regina says as I hear Robin next door waking up Roland and Ethan.

"So"I ask getting out of bed.

"With their heads chopped off"Regina says as I reached for the jeans.

I'm quiet for a second,"That wasn't Pan and Zelena".

"What for you talking about who else could have been"Regina asks confused.

"Cutting off their heads that's how a Grimm would do it,there's another Grimm in Storybrooke"I say pulling my jeans over the pair of boxer shorts I sleep in.

"Your sure"Regina asks as I hear Robin and the kids go down the stairs.

"Only a Grimm would know to do that"I say getting down on my knees and pulling my cowboy boots from under the bed.

"Robin and I need to drop of the kids at Granny's,are you alright to drive yourself"Regina asks as she heads to the door.

"Yeah,right by the line right"I say sitting back down on the bed and put on my right boot.

"Yes,we'll see you there"Regina says as she exits my room and I hear her go down the stairs and go out the front door.

I pull on my other boot,grab my jacket from the bed post,and grab my keys from the dresser.

I'm just about to leave when I think of something and grab a book off my desk,stick it into my pocket and head out the door.

I get to the line in ten minutes,I see Neal,Gold Mary Margaret and Hook standing beside the four bodies.

"This wasn't Pan and Zelena if that's what your thinking"I say taking off my helmet and getting off my bike.

"You haven't even seen the bodies yet,how could you possibly know that"Hook says as I walk over to them.

"Regina said their heads were chopped off"I say bending over and inspecting the body in front of me.

"They were also shot,what does that have to do with anything"Gold asks as I stand up.

"This is how a Grimm would do it"I say as everyone looks a little more confused.

"Is this some way to say you did this,because we totally wouldn't hold it against you"Neal says as the others smile.

"It wasn't me,where are the heads"I ask looking around trying to see if I could see them.

"Haven't found them yet,if you didn't so this who did"Mary Margaret asks as an ambulance pulls up.

Whale and one of the paramedics from the hospital,who's name I can't remember, exit,Whale goes to the back and takes out a stretcher.

"Your the medical examiner too"I ask as Whale wheels the stretcher next to the first body.

"Small town,get used to it,where's the head"Whale says as he examines the same body I had been a few minutes earlier.

"We're looking"Hook says something catch's my eye.

"Over here"I say as walk to a tree closest to the road.

There is a drawing abound the size of my fist,its a letter G,and with the adding of another eye and what looks like a nose,makes it totally look like a face.

"What is that"Gold asks as him and Hook come up behind me.

I take the book out of my pocket and flip through the pages until I find what I'm looking for.

I hold the pocket sized leather book up to the tree so Gold and Hook could see the comparison.

"Their identical"Hook says taking the book out of my hand and taking a better look.

"This how Grimm's used to Mark their kills,letting the world know that the people they had just killed were monsters,those who would leave this mark,are ruthless killing machines who make the Verrat's kills look like a accidental hit and run"I say my mind racing,could this be my father.

"Are they here,the people who use the mark"Gold asks sounding concerned.

"No if it was them the Verrat wouldn't have been shot,who every did this was sending a message"I say as I turn and walk back to the bodies.

"To who"Hook asks as he follows me.

"To me,they knew I would be the only one who could know what that symbol meant,who ever did this is telling me,that I'm not the only Grimm in Storybrooke anymore,and their willing to do what ever it takes"I say as Whale and the EMT lift the body onto the stretcher and zip up the black body bag lying on it.

"What ever it takes to what"Mary Margaret asks just getting in on our conversation.

"I'm not sure,maybe it's as simple as keeping the Verrat out of Storybrooke,or it can be as complicated as getting rid of them completely"I say as Whale goes back to the ambulance and comes back with another stretcher.

"Nether of those scenarios sound to bad"Hook says as he and Gold rejoin us.

"Yeah I'm with you"I say as Hook hands me my book back.

"Still no one has the right to kill people who ever did anything to them"Mary Margaret says as Whale and the EMT place the second body into a body bag.

"How do we know that whoever did this is still in town,they could be halfway to Boston by now"Neal says as the second body is loaded onto the stretcher.

"No their still here,they want the key"I say tucking it into my shirt just in case.

Another car pulls up and Regina and Robin get out and walk over to us.

"It's a blood bath"Robin says looking at the pools of blood both with bodies attached and those without.

"Do you still think it was another Grimm who did this"Regina asks looking right at me.

"I'm sure"I say as Neal starts to explain.

When he's done Regina and Robin look a little surprised.

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to hold onto the key anymore"Regina says her voice full of concern.

"I've been holding onto it for a year and a half,I've carried it through New York,It's fine"I say standing my ground even though I know I'm going to lose.

"This isn't New York Sarah,it's getting a lot more dangerous,I can put it into the vault"Regina says holding her hand out.

I reach back into my shirt and unclasp the chain,and I hand it to her.

"No one can ever get their hands in this"I say starting to regret my decision.

"They won't"Regina says as she puts the key into her pocket.

"So in case anyone else is wondering where are the heads"Neal asks after a second.

An idea pops into my head,"I'm not sure there here anymore".

"Then where are they"Robin asks as Whale and the EMT grab another body into a bag.

"I think the are being used to send a message to someone else"I say sticking my hands into my jeans pockets.

"Like what we were going to do"Mary Margaret asks a little unsure.

"I think so"I say as Whale calls over to us.

"Did you find something"Regina asks as we walk over to him.

"This was under the third body"Whale says as he holds up a plastic bag with a eight mm inside.

"This definitely could have done it"I say taking the bag from him and look it over.

"I'll drop it off at the sheriffs station on my way back maybe we can get prints".

Neal says taking the bag from me.

"I don't think there's any more we can do here,I'll have someone come clean up the blood once Whale has the bodies cleared out,in the mean time let's keep this quiet,everyone's been scared enough they don't need to know that there's a quadruple murderer among us"Regina says as we all nod and return to our respective cars.

I hang back for a second,not to watch Whale load the bodies,I look down the road.

Past the line,and past the sign.

The people who live away from this place have no idea,and if they did would they really be better off.


	17. Chapter 17

"Coffee,coffee,I need coffee" I say as I get to the sheriffs station a few hours later,I hadn't gotten any more sleep since Regina had woken me up,and I was in dire need of caffeine.

The only people there are Mary Margaret and my mother in the cage.

"Did you sleep last night"Mary Margaret asks turning in her chair to look at me.

"Why is everyone asking that" I say pouring a cup and I go and take off my jacket and bag and sit down at my desk.

"Because we know your not"Mary Margaret says moving in her chair so she was once again looking right at me.

"I slept last night,I slept lots"I say sipping my coffee and lying through my teeth.

"Have you talked to Archie,he can help"Mary Margaret says as I realize my mother is listening.

"I did yesterday,but I don't know if I'm going to go back"I say taking my lap top out of my bag and setting it on my desk.

"Why not"Mary Margaret says sipping some of her own coffee.

"I need to focus on getting Pan and Zelena,I don't have time to sit down and talk about my feelings"I say as I log into my email.

"That's what we're doing right now"Mary Margaret says as I find a email from Whale.

"Whale just sent me the Verrat's fingerprints,I'm gonna upload to Interpol"I say opening the database and doing just that.

"You can do that from your laptop"Mary Margaret asks trying to get a look from her spot on the other side of the room.

"Well you can't,but can load them up without them ever knowing it was me"I say hitting some keys and the prints are loaded.

"Where did you learn how to do all that stuff with computers,I can barely use Netflix"Mary Margaret says sipping her coffee.

"I spent a lot of time in front of a computer when I was a kid"I say closing my laptop and also sip my coffee.

"I didn't know that,how did I not know that"my mother says from the cage.

I ignore her and continue talking to Mary Margaret,"So did you see David last night".

"No,I never got a chance to sleep last night ether,I'll take a nap in a few hours,maybe then"Mary Margaret says setting down her coffee cup.

"Maybe"I say sipping my coffee.

"This is about Henry isn't it"Mary Margaret says standing up and going back to the coffee machine and gets another cup.

"How could this be about Henry,he's not even here"I say and instantly regretting it.

"That's exactly why it's bothering you,he's not here,and now that's he's hurt,it only makes it worse"Mary Margaret says coming back over and sitting down at her desk.

"I just need to know he's okay,and that's why I asked if you saw David in cause something else had happened"I say as my laptop dings and I open it again.

"We all need that"Mary Margaret as a crime report comes up.

"I got a hit from Interpol"I say studying the report.

"That was fast,do we know who they are"Mary Margaret says coming over to my desk and looks over my shoulder.

"Not exactly,this is a report for an unsolved double homicide,from Paris,six months ago"I say as Mary Margaret reads the file.

"So they've done this before"Mary Margaret says as she she moves away from my desk to across the room.

"Most definitely"I say leaning back in my chair.

"Should we call the police in Paris,just to let them know that they don't need to worry any more"Mary Margaret says putting her hand on her right shoulder.

"We can't,if we do they'll wonder how we know all these things and they'll ask for proof we can't give them"I say playing with my necklace,since I gave Regina the key I was wearing the gold locket Henry gave me for our first anniversary six months ago,I was putting off wearing it because I already had the key to protect,now I had no excuse.

"I guess,but I still think it would be nice for the families to know what happened"Mary Margaret says sitting back down in her chair.

"Yeah well in a perfect world those people wouldn't be dead in the first place"I say finishing off my coffee.

"How did they die anyway"Mary Margaret asks.

"Looks like they were stabbed,repeatedly"I say reading,and looking at the very disturbing and bloody photos.

"They really were monsters weren't they,I mean who could do that to another human being"Mary Margaret says more to herself then anyone.

"That's what their trained for"I say as my phone rings.

"Blocked number"I say as Mary Margaret looks up,the last time it was a blocked number it was my father,could he really be calling me again.

"Answer it"Mary Margaret says as I do just that.

"Hello"I say answering the phone,not sure what to expect.

"Miss Dashwood"Gold says at the other end."Gold"I say as Mary Margaret looks a little confused.

I pull my phone away from my ear,check the number and put it back to my ear,"How'd you get my number,I never gave it to you".

"Henry gave it to me,said for emergencies and I think this counts"Gold says as I hear Neal talking in the background.

"What's wrong"I say as Mary Margaret walks back over to me.

"Bae went to Dr Hopper this morning"Gold says as move my phone to my other hand.

"Hold on Gold,Mary Margaret is here,I'm putting you on speaker"I say laying my iPhone on the desk and hitting a button,"So what happened".

"He remembered being in a house"Hold says as I hear a car door open and close.

"Does he have any idea where the house is,what area of town it's in"Mary Margaret asks as my mom sits up from her bed and comes over to the bars.

"He remembered the address"Gold says as I hear seat belts.

"Where"I say standing up and already reaching for my coat.

"1422 Grange lane,it's on the edge of the woods"I hear Neal say,guess I wasn't the only one who switched to speaker.

"I know that place,the owner was a friend,Johanna,she died years ago"Mary Margaret says as she goes back to her desk and grabs her brown coat off of her chair.

"Does anyone live there"I say zipping up my black leather jacket.

"As far as I know it's abandoned"Mary Margaret says walking back over to me.

"We're on our way,can you meet us there"Neal says as I hear a car engine start.

"We'll call Hook,Regina and Robin on the way let them know what's going on,do you think anyone will be there"I say throwing my bag over my shoulder.

"Not yet"Gold says as I look over to the cell,and realize my mother heard everything.

"We'll be there in twenty minutes"I says hanging up the phone and walking over to the cell,"That's where they were headed,their there".

My mother is quiet,which means I'm right,"Don't tell us we'll find out when we get there,but if I find out that you held this back and someone else gets hurt,you will wish you had never tracked me down"I say as Mary Margaret and I leave the room.


	18. Chapter 18

Mary Margaret was right when she said the house was most likely abandoned,the gardens were overgrown,and the two story house which at one point might have been white was now just a sad looking grey,looks like no one had been here in years.

Gold and Neal beat us to the house,and as we pull up in Mary Margaret's white mini-van their deep in conversation.

"Did you go inside yet"I ask as Mary Margaret and I walk up to them.

"We were just trying to decide that"Gold says as Hook pulls up in Emma's bug.

He slams the door and walks up to us,while twisting off his fake hand and replacing it with his hook.

"So this is the place"Hook says sticking the fake hand into a small black bag then throws it to the ground.

"How far are Regina and Robin behind you"I ask taking out my gun and put some bullets I to the chamber,just int case.

"They should be here soon,is anyone in there"Hook asks pointing up to the house.

"If there were we'd probably all be dead right now,they must have cleared out after you escaped"Mary Margaret says to Neal who nods,agreeing.

"I say full scale assault,get in,get what we need,get out,no one gets hurt,at least not on our end"I say as Regina and Robin pull up in her black Nissan.

"We don't know what's in there,what if there's a fire breathing monster in there"Neal asks as Robin and Regina walk up to us,Robin holding his crossbow.

"The fire breathing monster would be under the clock tower"Regina says and based on the looks on everyone's face,she wasn't kidding.

"If we don't know what's in there that's another reason to go in,for all we know that's where Pan and Zelena have been hiding out,we could end this once and for all"Gold says,and for the first time I've known him I think he's agreeing with me.

"Your fathers right Neal,this could be our chance to get Henry back"Robin says as I can see Neal reconsider.

"Can you remember anything else about this house,besides the address"Regina asks Neal.

"Just the house,alright I see your point,let's go in"Neal says as Mary Margaret goes back to her mini-van,most likely to get the arrow and quiver that she keeps in the trunk.

A few minutes later it's decided,Hook and Robin go in first,followed me,Regina and Mary Margaret,then Gold and Neal.

As Hook and Robin walk up to the porch,Hook kicks the door in without even checking to see if it was unlocked.

I enter the house behind Robin,with my gun still in my hand.

The attached living room and kitchen have little to no furniture in them,must have been cleared out after the owner was killed,but the remaining furniture,a couch,chair and a coffee table were lacking the dust needed to have been untouched for seven years.

"We're defiantly in the right place"Regina says running her middle finger along the coffee table,coming up clean,no dust.

Hook and Robin head up the stairs,I go down the hallway,leaving every one else in the living room.

There are two other doors on the first floor,the first being a bathroom that look's like it hasn't been used used since the owners death.

The other was a spare bedroom,the bed has been slept in recently.

I walk back to the living room as Hook and Robin come back down the stairs.

"Upstairs is empty,cleared of all furniture"Hook says as they both get back onto the main floor.

"The bed in the spare room has been slept in recently,someone's been living here"I say sticking my gun back into the holster.

"Are you sure this is the place"Gold asks his son.

"I'm not sure,all I really remember is the basement"Neal says as feel every ones eyes on me.

"I didn't see a door to a basement"I say as Mary Margaret moves past me.

"These cracks are straight and go all the way to the floor"Mary Margaret says as she leads her finger along the crack.

"It's a door way"Regina says as Mary Margaret moves away,Hook and Robin take her place.

They stick their fingers into the first crack and slowly pull the wall over revealing the hole to the basement.

I go down first,the stairs are old and like the ones in Gold's cellar feels like they might snap at any moment.

The whole room sounds like mildew,don't think a lot of people come down here,there is also no lightbulbs,must have some alternate form of light.

When I get to the bottom of the stairs I take out the little flashlight that's attached to my keychain and turn it on.

Instead of concrete the ground is dirt,there is a old wood table on the side of the room in front of the chairs,covered with books,papers,vials,candles,and a tall bottle covered in jewels.

But what catch's my eye is the large circle drawn in the dirt in the centre of the room.

The circle is about six feet by six feet,their are about six different lines all intersecting in the middle.

Neal comes up behind me,stops at the bottom of the stairs and looks around the room.

"Is this where you were"I ask turning to face him.

"Yeah"Neal says going over to the table and picks up the bottle.

Regina comes down and looks around,"We are definitely in the right place".

I turn back to the circle,move to the centre,this has to mean something.

I shine my light to the corner and something moves.

"There's something over here"I say to get Neal and Regina's attention.

It moves again and I walk over to it,Neal close behind me.

A man is lying on the ground facing the wall,his back to me,he's wearing a dark blue long sleeve shirt with dark pants,and from this angle I can't tell if he's breathing.

I walk right next to him,I flip him onto his back and check his pulse,it's weal but still there.

"Someone call an ambulance"I say as the mans eyes flutter open.

He looks from me to Neal who had come up behind me,and I can see fear in his eyes.

"Hey,it's alright,we're not going to hurt you,I'm Sarah and this is Neal,we're the good guys,can you tell me your name"I say as he looks around to us again.

"His name is Graham Humbert,he's the sheriff"Regina says now only a few feet behind me,I didn't even notice.

"Regina"the man says as he closes his eyes again.


	19. Chapter 19

About two hours later Regina,Neal,Hook and I are all in the waiting room of the hospital,waiting for Dr. Whale to finish up examining Graham Humbert.

The paramedics couldn't find any open wounds on him,so the reason for him shifting from between Consciousness is most likely from all the stress his body had taken.

"So this guy was the sheriff before Emma"Neal asks as I check my watch for the fifth time in ten minutes,it's noon,I hate waiting.

"He was the sheriff when she first came to town,she was his deputy"Regina says as Hook looks at her a little funny.

"When you say deputy"he asks a little unsure.

"They worked together"Regina says not making eye contact.

"Did they have a thing"Hook asks not letting go.

"I'm not sure how far they got,but they had a thing"Regina says as Hook stops making eye contact.

"So when did he die"I ask changing the subject.

"Eight years ago"Regina says thinking.

"How'd he die"Neal asks,I can tell this topic is making Regina uncomfortable.

"Heart attack"she says looking down at her hands.

"Are you saying someone in this town actually died of natural causes"Neal says,I have to admit the idea is shocking but something just doesn't seem right.

"He's like thirty,aren't the odds of a healthy guy under the age of fifty dying from heart failure incredibly slim"I say thinking of the one med class I took when I thought I wanted to be a doctor.

"Aren't you a computer geek"Regina snaps.

"You did that heart thing to him didn't you"I say as Regina starts to look away from my gaze.

"I'm not proud of it"Regina says honestly,respect her for that,not for killing a man.

"Are you serious,why would you do something like that"Neal asks a little surprised at the revelation.

"He was getting to close to uncovering the curse,It was stupid and I regret doing it"Regina says looking down at her hands again.

"You had a thing with him didn't you,that's why you did it"I say,there is no way she would kill someone to keep a curse secret,and the top ten reasons for a woman to kill a man are abuse,money and love.

Every man in Storybrooke knows not to mess with Regina,she has plenty of money,so it has to be love,more specifically jealously.

"Alright yes we did"Regina says sounding ashamed.

"So when he wakes up he might not even want to talk to us"Hook says saying what we're all thinking.

"Most likely"Regina says as Hook stands up and goes to the coffee pot a few feet away.

"So even though we have someone else to help us,we're still screwed"I say rubbing my temples feeling a headache bubbling from underneath the surface right behind my eyes.

"Looks like it"Regina says sitting back down now with a cup of coffee in his hand.

About five minutes later Whale walks into the waiting room and based on the look on his face he's got something to tell us.

"Is he awake"Neal asks as we all stand up.

"That's the least of your problems"Whale says his voice as grim as his face.

"How do you mean"I ask confused.

"I was checking when his chart when he woke up,and I said hey Graham great to see you again it's been a long time and he says,what do you mean I just saw you yesterday"Whale explains.

"So he doesn't remember dying"Hook says sounding confused.

"It's not just he doesn't remember dying,I asked him what he thought the day was and he said October 22 2010,and that's not all he said that he needed to get out of here and get to Regina's because Henry was missing,he doesn't remember the curse"Whale says as Regina looks even more confused.

"Did he suffer a head injury or something"Neal asks trying to understand.

"No as far as I can tell it's a form of amnesia caused by stress,it's used to deal with a traumatic event,very rare and very real,I've never seen anything like it"Whale says sounding like he's a little impressed.

"When do you like he'll remember"I ask wanting to know what to expect.

"I don't know,could be hours,could be days could be never,wish I could tell you more but this isn't my field of speciality,so your guess is as good as mine"Whale explains.

"Does he remember who he was before the curse"Regina asks,if he remembers who he was before might help us in the long run.

"No"Whale replies.

"Is he willing to talk to us"I ask mentally preparing myself for doing just that.

"I never got around to asking him that,but he is talking if that answers your question"Whale answers.

"I'll go talk to him"I say grabbing today's newspaper from the coffee table just in case.

"Why you,I mean I don't doubt your judgment but you don't have a ton of experience"Regina says as Hook and Neal agree.

"Ex girlfriend,ex girlfriends ex boyfriend,and ex girlfriends husband,I'll go"I say motioning to Regina,Neal and Hook in turn.

They all agree and I follow Whale up to Graham's room.

When we're about two rooms down I start to hear some arguing,a man I'm guessing Graham,and a women,I'm guessing a nurse.

"You may want to have security handy I'm not sure how he's going to take the news"I say to Whale who goes off to call them.

When I enter the room I see Graham with his shirt unbuttoned and he is pulling up his pants,looks like he's getting ready to leave,and the nurse,a blonde woman in her thirties,Jane,Jean,some J name,is trying to stop him.

"You don't understand I need to go,the mayors son is missing"Graham says as he pulls his pants up to his waist and zips them up.

"We can't leave with out Dr Whales okay"The nurse says as I enter the room,she looks relieved to see me.

"Graham she's right,you need to stay here until we release you"I say walking up to them and trying to settle the disagreement.

"You were in the basement,who are you"Graham asks looking at me but not remembering my name.

"My name is Sarah Dashwood,I need to ask you some questions,about what happened to you"I say throwing the paper onto the bed.

"I don't have times for this I need to go"Graham says as he takes his shoes off from the bed and tries to move past me,but I step in front of him.

"Your not going anywhere"I say as I turn to the nurse,"Why don't you go get some coffee or something,I've got this handled".

She leaves the room,looks happy to.I turn back to Graham who was buttoning up his shirt,"We need to talk".

"After I find Henry Mills"Graham says as he try's to move past me again,but again I stop him,I'm a little taken aback when he says Henry Mills,but then I remember,Henry changed his last name when he was fifteen to Cassidy,like Neal's,and before that it was Mills,like Regina's.

"You really need to sit down,and listen to what I have to say"I say as Graham doesn't say anything and sits down on the bed.

"What do you remember about being in the basement,was anyone else there"I ask as he pulls on his shoes,I don't have long.

"No just you,that other guy,and Regina,I have to get to Regina's"Graham says as he stands up again,okay that one was my fault.

"How'd you get there"I ask moving in front of him.

"I don't know"Graham says getting irritated.

"That's not all I need to talk to you about"I say picking up the paper again.

"Make it fast"Graham says not siting down.

"What's the date today"I ask repeating what Whale had asked a few minutes ago.

"Why does every one ask me that,it's October 22 2010"Graham says sounding sure.

"No it's not,it's October 15th 2018"I say handing Graham the paper so he could see the date in print.

Graham takes the paper from my hands and looks it over,and based on the look on his face he's in shock.

"How is this possible"Graham asks looking up from the newspaper.

"I'm not the right person to explain that,but what I do know,you died eight years ago,and someone brought you back,your not the first and you probably won't be the last,but anything you can remember,no matter how small,can really help us stop this"I say as Graham rubs his eyes,obviously in still shock.

"How did I die"Graham asks putting down his hand.

I'm not sure what to say,but only a few people know how he actually died so it's not lying to say what everyone thinks,"Heart failure".

"How is all of this possible when your dead your dead,you can't be brought back"Graham asks setting the paper back onto the bed.

"Yeah,um,that's what we thought but,it's not"I say unsure how he's going to take the whole magic thing.

"You know what this is about don't you"Graham asks standing up to look me in the eye,he is a head taller than me so he's looking down at me.

"Yeah I do,but your not going to believe what I have to say"I say as Graham's attention goes to the door.

I turn and see Regina standing there as if she's debating wether or not to come in.

"Excuse me,don't try anything"I say to Graham as I exit the room.

"How's it going"Regina asks as I close the door behind me.

"I told you I can handle this,what are you doing here"I ask Regina.

"I just needed to know,does he remember me"Regina asks looking at her hands as if to remind herself she's married.

"It seems that way,and to answer the question I know your about to ask,he doesn't remember you killing him,when he asked I told him he died of heart failure,but the truth is going to come out eventually"I say as Regina looks at Graham through the glass,he had resumed to sitting on the edge of the bed still looking at the paper.

"I know,but I've never had to face the people I've killed before,did he remember anything about Pan and Zelena"Regina asks changing the subject only slightly.

"No,we're back at square one"I say as Whale walks over to us.

"So I can tell security that they aren't needed"Whale says as Regina looks at me a little strangely.

"You had him call security"Regina asks a little shocked.

"I wasn't sure how he would take the news,and when I walked into the room he was fighting with a nurse,I didn't know what else to do"I say as Regina nods.

"So security"Whale asks again.

"We don't need them"Regina says as Whale nods and walks away.

We're quiet for a second unsure what to say,until I decide to break the ice,"Do you want to go in there,help explain magic to him,because I'm at a loss at a way to make him understand".

"Do you really think it could help"Regina asks as if she wants to go in but she doesn't.

"I think it would be better for him to hear about all of this from someone he knows and trusts,rather from a girl he's just met and is barely old enough to care a gun"I say as Regina eyes the gun on my hip,like she regrets giving it to me.

Regina nods and we head back to the room,Graham is sitting at the end of the bed reading a paper,like nothing was wrong.

He looks up and stands up when he saw Regina,"Regina".

"Hello Graham"Regina says now standing right in front of him,with her hands crossed at her waist.

"You look good,you haven't changed in eight years,well a little bit"Graham says seeing Regina's wedding ring.

"Oh,yeah,Robin Locksley,six years next June"Regina says looking at her ring and smiling at the thought.

"Well this is five and some years to late but congratulations"Graham says sounding a little disappointed.

I start to feel a little like the elephant in the room,and Regina seems to have this handled,so,"If your okay here,I'm gonna take off,see how the others are doing at the house".

"Alright I'll see you back at the station"Regina says as I leave the room leaving them in awkward silence.

Neal and Hook are still in the waiting room when I get back,and their in the middle of a conversation.

"Your sure"Hook says as I walk into the room.

"I know what I saw"Neal says as I walk up to them.

"Saw what"I ask a little confused.

"While you were talking to Graham,Neal here fell asleep and when he woke up,he said that he remembers someone who was in the basement with him"Hook says sounding unimpressed.

"Archie said that more details could become more clear at later dates,it's kind of a delayed reaction"Neal says repeating words that Archie had probably made more complicated when he said them.

"Well who was it"I say unable to contain the words any longer.

"Well this is the best part,he doesn't know"Hook says as Neal opens his mouth to respond.

"What do you mean you don't know it wasn't Pan or Zelena,or Graham"I ask Neal,ignoring Hook only slightly.

"No,I'd remember if it was them,and I've never seen Graham before today,and I'm telling you,the man who was with me in the basement,he wasn't from around here"Neal says as I remember a computer program I'd seen on Emma's desktop.

"Do you think you can describe him,like enough to make a drawing of his face"I say as both Hook and Neal look confused at my request.

"Are you suggesting that I draw his face because if I do that we'll be looking for head"Neal says as Hook smiles.

"I'd do it but I'm not to good at drawing anymore"Hook says holding up his left hand,to show off his hook.

"No,I don't suggest that anyone draws it,there's a computer program that can recreate faces from witness testimonies"I say as Hook and Neal get more interested.

"So you have this program"Hook asks sounding intrigued.

"No,but Emma does"I say.

"That's all well and good but her computer is password protected and come to think of it I don't know what it could be"Hook says sounding slightly embarrassed about not knowing his own wife's password.

"I know it,it's HenCos,you know Henry and Cosette"I say as Neal and Hook look at me a little funny,"I'm a hacker,it's what I do,don't tell Emma".

"Wait how many other passwords do you know"Hook asks a little uneasy like he's afraid of what I'll find.

"This discussion never happened"I say a little uneasy of what I should say.

"Okay then,let's go to the station to find this guy"Neal says as we all agree and head out the door.


End file.
